Sauvage
by MaeSca13
Summary: Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger fréquentent la même école et ont la même passion du mannequinat. Comment vont-ils réussirent à vivre une histoire d'amour avec leurs vies bien différentes ?
1. Chapter 1

Je tenais à vous dire que je ne savais pas qu'une histoire semblable existait quand j'ai écrit _« Remède du désespoir ». _Donc si jamais j'ai fait du plagiat je m'en excuse, ce n'était pas intentionnel car je l'ignorais. Voilà !

Dans cette fiction je garde le mannequinat et le contexte magique n'existe pas. Le genre est **Dramione** et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez par le biais des reviews.

Bonne lecture.

Mae

* * *

**Jolie**

La vie n'avait pas d'importance. Elle aurait préférée être déjà morte et enterrée pour ne plus à devoir supporter cette vie si pesante, si triste. Un cendrier était posé sur la table. Sa main agissait comme celle d'un robot, tout n'était plus que mécanique. Elle levait alors son poignet, tenant une tige de cigarette dans les doigts pour la coincer entre ses lèvres bleutées. Puis elle l'abaissait, laissant la fumée sortir par sa bouche légèrement ouverte. Puis elle recommençait, une, deux, trois fois et puis toute une journée. Qui se souciait de son mal être ? Son mari peut-être ? Non, il était sans aucun doute avec une de ses maitresses….

Draco avait passé l'après-midi avec son meilleur ami Blaise Zabini dans son appartement. Ils avaient évidement bu à outrance et fumer à outrance. L'afro-britannique était un des seuls à supporter le caractère du blond, c'est bien pour cela qu'ils s'appréciaient comme des frères. Leurs vies étaient toutes les deux très ennuyantes. Blaise partageait ses journées entre les cours, les jeux vidéo et les boites de nuits. Draco passait tout son temps avec lui. Sa vie non plus n'était pas brillante, sa mère déprimait à longueur de journée, son père travaillait tout le temps, trompait accessoirement sa mère avec la première femme venue et compensait son absence avec de l'argent et des cadeaux hors de prix.

Autant dire que sa vie était nulle. Heureusement que l'université sauvait les deux garçons. Une école de musique et de mannequinat. C'était la seule chose qu'ils aimaient tous les deux. La musique avait sauvé Blaise de son ennui quotidien, jouer du violon était sa passion et quannd il faisait pleurer l'instrument c'était magnifique. Draco avait usé de son physique de rêve pour entrer dans une école de mannequinat. Il avait décroché la meilleure place au dernier concours et c'est ce qui le rendait fier. Malheureusement il n'avait jamais su ce que ses parents en pensaient, sa mère avait dû être fière même si elle n'avait rien dit. Elle avait été mannequin dans les années 90 mais une overdose et un coma de plusieurs mois l'avaient obligée à arrêter. Draco savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais et c'est pour cela qu'elle était si absente, préférant se détruire les poumons en attendant sa fin.

Lucius n'avait jamais exprimé le moindre intérêt aux activités de son fils, lui il finançait juste. Et cela avait creusé un énorme fossé entre lui et son fils unique. Les conflits étaient variés et répétitifs.

_« Il n'a jamais voulu d'un fils comme moi. »_

Et puis Draco avait rencontré cette fille qui étudiait le mannequinat dans la même école que lui. Elle n'avait rien de particulier, des yeux couleurs ambre, des cheveux indomptables mais un corps parfait. Il avait été sous le charme directement mais n'avait encore rien dit.

-« Elle est belle. » Craquement de ses articulations. « Regardes »

Draco tendit une photo d'elle qui avait été prise pour un des shootings organisé dans l'école. Blaise pût voir les courbes parfaites de cette fille, son regard de braise. Elle était parfaitement moulée dans un body en cuir avec des bottes cuissardes. Elle se tenait les cheveux comme si elle voulait les arracher et sa bouche était légèrement ouverte.

-« Une vrai tigresse » commenta son ami en lui rendant la photo.

-« C'était le thème du shooting, sensuel et sauvage ! »

-« N'empêche que deux mannequins comme toi et elle ont une chance de finir ensembles. Je la trouve cool »

-« Oui c'est sûr. Mais si je la ramène au manoir je suis bon à creuser la tombe de ma mère. Elle a déjà du mal à me voir en mannequin alors si je lui ramène une fille de toute beauté elle va faire une grosse connerie et je ne tiens pas à voir débarquer les ambulances encore une fois… » Dit sombrement Draco

-« Elle a encore tenté ? … »

-« Non mais ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle n'a rien fait, c'est étrange. C'est pour bientôt j'en suis certain…. »

Blaise ne rajouta rien à la douleur de son ami. Il savait que ça devait être dur pour lui de voir sa mère complètement anéanti et d'avoir un père qui se fichait complètement de lui… Il n'avait pas été gâté niveau famille, et c'est pour cela qu'il pensait qu'avoir une copine serait une bonne idée. Blaise était même prêt à aller la chercher lui-même s'il le fallait… Encore fallait-il avoir son prénom…

-« Et tu ne veux pas me donner son nom ? Elle a peut-être Facebook ? »

-« Hum…. Hermione Granger » murmura Draco en tapant le nom sur le Mac de son ami

Ils explorèrent ainsi les photos de la jeune fille en bavant. Elle était vraiment belle et même sans maquillage. Elle apparaissait sur de nombreuses photos avec un dénommé Harry. Mais Draco s'en fichait, ce gars n'était pas dans la même école donc pas de problèmes. Il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Et ce qui était étrange c'est que la seule fille sur qui il avait eu un coup de foudre ne faisait pas partie de celles qui bavaient à ses pieds tous les jours. Le destin comme disait sa tante.

_« Bip, Bip, Bip » _

Draco se jeta sur son iPhone et décrocha. Son visage se ferma brusquement et il raccrocha, complètement livide.

-« Bordel….. Je dois y aller, on se voit demain au bar après les cours ! » Lança-t-il à son ami en attrapant sa veste pour partir.

Il courut comme un fou jusqu'à sa voiture, monta dedans et démarra à pleine vitesse….

Hermione Granger était chez elle devant un bon café à raconter sa journée avec ses meilleures amies, Luna Lovegood et Ginny Weasley. Luna était sportive de haut niveau, Ginny étudiait les sciences et Hermione le mannequinat. Elles étaient amies depuis très longtemps et adoraient se raconter leurs vies chaque soir après les cours et le travail.

-« J'ai fait un shooting sensuel et sauvage aujourd'hui ! C'était génial ! » S'exclama-t-elle en leur montrant la même photo que Draco avait enseigné à Blaise

-« Et bah moi j'ai du disséquer un cœur de porc, c'était immonde. » renchérit Ginny en grimaçant. « C'était tellement horrible que j'ai failli vomir mon déjeuner, que j'avais pris chez _Franklin_ et que j'avais payé trop cher ! »

-« Cela dit, quand on sait que l'on va découper le cœur d'un cochon on ne va pas déjeuner dans le restaurant le plus cher de la ville! »

Luna rigola dans sa tasse tandis que Ginny se renfrognait.

-« C'est Harry qui m'a donné rendez-vous là-bas et nous avons longuement discutés. Mais comme vous n'êtes que des moqueuses je ne vous raconterais rien du tout ! »

-« Allez, je n'ai rien dit moi…. » Supplia Luna en lui faisant les yeux doux

-« Lâche, tu as rigolé Loulou » maugréa Hermione en simulant le fait d'être fâchée

-« Au pire ce n'est pas grave parce que je sais que Miss Weasley va tout nous raconter parce qu'elle en meurt d'envie ! » ajouta Luna en pouffant

-« Bon c'est bon, vous avez gagnez ! Il m'a dit mot pour mot « Tu es vraiment canon avec ta blouse blanche et tes cheveux attachés avec un crayon » Et après il m'a touché la joue en souriant, ce n'est pas super romantique ? »

Les deux amies se regardèrent en souriant puis se tournèrent vers Ginny, un sourire aux lèvres.

-« J'en connais un qui va bientôt finir avec notre petite rousse » minauda Hermione en buvant son thé

-« Et prochaine étape, le roulage de pelle ! » rajouta Luna

-« Mais pas maintenant, on ne sort même pas ensemble Loulou ! Il faut prendre le temps, tout ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigt ! »

-« Si tu le dis, après c'est ta vie.. »

Elles continuèrent de prendre le thé en charriant Ginny sur sa nouvelle conquête. La jeune fille devint aussi rouge que la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux et c'est cela qui amusa beaucoup ses amies.

Draco se gara dans l'allée de garage attenante au manoir et entra rapidement. Il vit que tout était silencieux, comme d'habitude… Il monta à l'étage mais ne vit personne, dans le petit salon non plus, dans la cuisine ou la salle à manger c'était pareil. Il allait faire demi-tour quand il aperçut enfin sa mère, allongée sur le divan de sa chambre, sa fidèle cigarette dans la main. Il se dirigea vers elle doucement et prit place à ses côtés.

-« Maman ? »

Aucune réponse. Il la secoua par l'épaule mais elle ne répondit pas non plus.

-« Maman ? C'est moi ton fils Draco ! Maman ! »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers son fils et il vit une larme couler sur sa joue.

-« Draco…. » Murmura-t-elle

Il la prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos comme à un enfant. Il lui fit un baiser sur le front, lui disant qu'il l'aimait, lui disant qu'elle était la personne la plus importante pour lui. Et tout cela était vrai, c'était la pure vérité, Narcissa était la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Sa mère… si jamais elle disparaissait il n'y survivrait pas. C'était certain. Qui veillait sur elle quand elle n'était pas bien ? C'était lui, son père ne faisait jamais rien, ni pour sa femme ni pour son fils.

Le jeune homme sortit son téléphone de son sac et montra une photo à sa mère, celle qu'il conservait en fond d'écran chaque jour. Une photo d'elle tenant un bébé dans les bras, son bébé Draco. Elle était belle, resplendissante comme toujours. Puis il remarqua le paquet de cigarettes vide qui jonchait sur le sol…

-« Tu abuses maman… Je ne vais pas aller t'acheter des paquets tous les jours si tu en finis un en moins d'une journée. »

-« C'est mon problème. » Répondit-elle d'une voix absente

-« Ah oui ? Et qui va t'acheter tes précieuses clopes quand tu ne peux plus dormir en pleine nuit ? Qui te rapporte cette drogue qui te tue à petit feu ? C'est MOI et si jamais tu meurs ce sera éternellement ma faute ! Tu comprends maman ? MA FAUTE ! » Cria-t-il en se tapant la main sur la poitrine

Mais elle ne répondit pas. La seule réponse fut un nuage de fumée qui sortit de sa bouche entrouverte.

-« Bordel mais réagis maman ! »

Toujours rien. Il préféra partir pour se calmer, la laisser là. Il ne vit même pas que son père avait assisté à toute la scène sans rien dire, comme d'habitude… Et comme toujours il allait s'enfermer dans son bureau pour travailler. Son travail de banquier lui prenait un temps fou, un temps qu'il ne pouvait pas consacrer à sa famille. Et de ce fait il ne pouvait pas voir le mal être de sa femme ou même voir son fils travailler, se faire un nom dans le monde de la mode.

Dehors, Draco écrivait des messages sur son téléphone, inconscient du fait que son père le regardait depuis la fenêtre de son bureau.

_« Mon père est un connard. Il assiste sans arrêt aux scènes avec ma mère et ne fait jamais rien, il reste passif, et ne vit que pour son foutu boulot ! Elle pourrait crever qu'il se ficherait complètement !»_ envoya-t-il à son meilleur ami

Un coup de pied rageur partit dans la fontaine, lui causant un cri de douleur. Il prit le temps de regarder cette photo de famille, cette photo qui avait près de 10ans… Pourquoi la situation avait changée maintenant ? Draco ne comprenait pas. Son père avait essayé de l'envoyer voir un psy mais sans succès. C'était à l'époque où il avait encore un peu d'intérêt à consacrer à son fils…..

**A suivre…**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu … des avis ? **

**Bisous **

**Mae **


	2. Chapter 2

**Je poste rapidement la suite parce qu'elle était déjà écrite. J'ai coupé le chapitre 1 en deux parties, j'espère que ça vous plaira. **

**Merci à **Delphine03 **pour ton commentaire. Bonne lecture pour la suite ! **

**Xxxx**

* * *

**Anastasia**

Le temps guéri les gens. Le temps guéri toutes les blessures. C'est du moins ce que toute personne espérant quelque chose croyait. Mais quand le temps ne fait que jouer des mauvais tours, ce n'est plus la peine d'y croire. Draco Malfoy avait cessé de penser qu'avec le temps sa mère irait mieux ou que son père lui consacrerait un peu de temps. Connerie de temps ! Il y a des jours ou on ferait mieux de ne rien penser du tout, tout serait bien plus simple. Se consacrer à quelque chose de très important à nos yeux, voir le côté positif de la vie en essayant d'arrêter de broyer du noir.

Il était 7heures du matin quand le réveil sonna dans la chambre de Draco. Il fit un vol plané contre le mur d'en face pour s'écraser sur le sol en se brisant. Un jeune homme posa un pied sur le tapis de la chambre, se frotta les yeux et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Le premier geste de l'adolescent fût de regarder son portable, voir ce qu'il avait manqué en dormant. Puis il se dirigea vers la douche, histoire de bien se réveiller pour être prêt à poser durant quelques heures. Et alors qu'il descendait prendre son petit-déjeuner qui se résumait à une tasse de café avec une cigarette, il tomba sur un mot accroché sur sa porte par un morceau de scotche.

_« Draco, je suis parti très tôt en réunion, j'ai un voyage de prévu, je ne serais de retour que dans une semaine. Je te laisse de l'argent sur la table de la salle à manger au cas où. Ton père » _L'adolescent secoua la tête, évidemment. Son père avait toujours un voyage de prévu, à chaque fois qu'il était témoin d'une scène entre Draco et Narcissa, à chaque fois qu'elle pétait les plombs.

_« Le lâche va ! » _

Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger ou son café l'attendait à côté d'une enveloppe bien garnie. En l'ouvrant il pût voir une grosse liasse de billet de banque. Il devait y avoir environ 700 livres. Toujours dans l'abus, comme s'il allait user une telle somme en une semaine, il ne s'occupait pas des courses et le shopping il en avait fait la semaine passée, c'était trop comme d'habitude. C'est en maudissant son paternel qu'il alluma sa cigarette matinale, observant le tabac prendre feu au bout de la tige blanche. Il inspira un grand coup et fit ressortir la fumée par ses narines. La cendre tomba dans le cendrier, les aiguilles de l'horloge murale tournaient et le café noir coulait dans la gorge meurtrie de Draco.

A 8heures il décolla et marcha vers sa voiture. Une voiture flambante neuve, un autre cadeau de Lucius. Le grand blond l'avait achetée à Draco pour combler le vide de son mois d'absence lors de son voyage en Australie. Comme d'habitude. Il mit ses gants en cuir, posa ses Ray-Ban sur son nez droit, attacha sa ceinture et fit démarrer le bolide en direction de l'université.

Hermione émergea de son sommeil aux alentours de 7heures et demi. Elle regarda son réveil et caressa son chat roux, Pattenrond qui était venu lui faire un câlin matinal. Puis elle se levait, mit des cahiers dans son sac et partit prendre une douche chaude. Entre-temps son portable sonna mais elle n'entendit pas, le bruit de l'eau étant trop bruyant.

Quand elle sortit elle attrapa alors le précieux objet afin de consulter ce qu'elle avait manqué durant la nuit et tomba sur un message d'une de ses meilleures amies, Luna dite Loulou. Celle-ci l'invitait pour un petit déjeuner à 9h avec Ginny, Ron et Harry au bar des étudiants à la sortie des universités. Elle consulta alors son emploi du temps et vit qu'elle avait un shooting de 3heures à 9h, non-stop.

_« Salut Loulou, je ne pourrais pas venir pour le petit-déj. Je t'attends donc au bar des étudiants mais vers 16h pour un café ok ? »._ Elle appuya sur le petit « send » et reposa son téléphone sur la table. Puis elle ouvrit son armoire et commença à choisir ses habits du jour. Elle allait se changer à l'école pour les photos mais c'était toujours agréable d'arriver bien habillée, surtout pour une élève étudiant le mannequinat. Elle jeta alors sur son lit une jupe plissée bordeaux avec une chemise blanche, des bottes à talons, des collants transparents en dentelle et une veste noire toute simple. Puis elle s'habilla, ne coiffant pas ses cheveux en bataille, aimant ce petit côté rebelle chic. Un peu de mascara et de rouge à lèvres et le tour était joué ! C'est en embrassant son chat qu'elle quitta son nid douillet. Puis elle partit s'acheter un cappuccino au restau italien en bas de chez elle avant d'aller à l'université, souriante et ravissante.

Sur le chemin elle croisa Ginny avec qui elle discuta un instant.

-« J'ai fait un rêve horrible. Imagines toi que je disséquais le cœur de ma prof de biologie, c'était A TOMBER PART TERRE ! Je ne m'en suis toujours pas remis Hermy ! » Lui raconta la rousse en mimant les gestes de l'expérience avec ses mains

-« J'aurais juré sur la tête de Loulou que tu préférais les cochons Ginny ! » Pouffa son amie en buvant son café. « A ce que je vois, tu as un faible pour ta chère prof, ce n'est pas mal t'inquiète, c'est juste très surprenant ! »

-« Très drôle ! » railla la rousse

-« Tu sais bien que j'aime te taquiner ma Ginny, sans ça que ferais-je de ma vie ? » s'exclama Hermione avec un ton théâtral

-« C'est pas le mannequinat que tu devrais étudier toi ! C'est le théâtre Miss Shakespeare qui se la joue avec un café dans la main ! Et tu devrais regarder ou tu mets les pieds, tu as failli marcher dans une grille d'aération, ce qui aurait été drôle vu que tu portes des talons ! »

-« Tu vas voir ce que mes talons vont te faire Miss je-cherche-l 'embrouille ! » la menaça Hermione en rigolant sous cape

Et c'est sur ces mots qu'elles se séparèrent pour rentrer dans leurs écoles respectives. C'était ainsi que les copines discutaient, se lancer des piques était vraiment divertissant. Hermione repensa à cette conversation dans le couloir avant d'entrer dans son salon. Elle s'arrêta net, voyant les mots écrits au tableau.

**Couple Royal**

_ « Ah oui carrément ! Alors après la sensualité viens le couple, d'accord ! »_

Elle posa ses fesses sur sa chaise et attendit que la porte se ferme. Elle prit le temps d'observer ses camarades. Draco était au fond de la salle, pianotant sur son iPhone comme d'habitude. Il était franchement beau et elle comprenait pourquoi il avait choisi le mannequinat, ce gars avait TOUT pour lui.

Elle n'entendit pas le professeur arriver. Il se racla la gorge bruyamment avant de commencer avec les explications.

-« Bien ! Aujourd'hui la séance photo sera consacrée aux couples, je choisirais avec qui vous formerez la paire. Je veux que l'amour et la complicité ressortent sur les photos que nous étudieront à la loupe vendredi. Aucunes limites, toute personne voyant la photo doit penser que vous êtes un couple et non des camarades de travail compris ? » La classe hocha la tête et attendirent la suite.

-« Par la suite, comme j'ai écrit **Royal**, je veux que vous incarniez un couple de personnage célèbres. De films, de réalité, vous piocherez dans la boite comme vous en avez l'habitude. Bon place à la répartition, pas de guerre parce que vous ne serez pas avec votre amoureux mesdemoiselles. Ce serait trop facile dans ce cas ! » Le professeur mit ses lunettes et sortit une liste en s'avançant vers le milieu de la classe.

-« Bon, Flore tu seras avec Théodore, Brittany avec Sean, Rachel avec Sirius et Hermione avec Draco ! Maintenant tous en salle des costumes pour la pioche ! »

Les élèves s'y rendirent rapidement. Ils n'étaient que très peu car les classes étaient divisées pour que les élèves se concentrent plus. En mannequinat c'était encore plus complexe, il fallait peu d'élèves dans une classe pour que le professeur et les photographes puissent évaluer tous les problèmes, savoir qui était qui pour solutionner ce qui n'allait pas et donner de meilleurs conseils. En gros, il fallait beaucoup d'attention pour ce genre d'étude. Hermione regarda son partenaire, ravie. Lui aussi ne semblait pas en reste, il la détaillait d'un regard profond, signe qu'il semblait satisfait. C'est ce qu'elle pensait.

_« Merci mon dieu de m'avoir mis avec elle, cette fille est une beauté divine »_

Draco avait gardé un visage le plus neutre possible, un visage laissant refléter la froideur. Mais en dessous il était au comble de la joie, comme si sa discussion de la veille avec Blaise avait eu des conséquences sur aujourd'hui. Il suivit le reste de la meute et prit place sur les chaises placées devant la boite noire. Tout se jouait maintenant, il pouvait tomber sur le bon ou mauvais rôle.

-« Bien, maintenant vous allez venir chacun votre tour piochez dans cette boite. Les garçons, avancez-vous, aujourd'hui c'est vous qui aurez l'honneur de le faire. »

Sean, Théo, Sirius et Draco s'avancèrent et mirent chacun leur tour la main dans la caisse noire. En dépliant le papier, des sourires naquirent sur leurs visages tandis que d'autres se fermaient.

-« La belle au bois dormant » dit Sirius en regardant Rachel qui se mit à jubiler.

-« Le couple royal anglais, tu serais Lady Di aujourd'hui Flore » murmura Théo en regardant son amie brune

-« Anastasia, la légende russe » souffla Draco en direction d'Hermione qui fût heureuse d'incarner la si belle princesse de Russie.

-« Les dieux de l'olympe » lût Sean à sa partenaire.

-« Bon maintenant que tout et bon je vous envoie en salle de maquillage et vous enfilerez es costumes mis dans vos loges. » Il désigna les portes derrière lui. « Draco et Hermione vous êtes les premiers ! Vous avez 35 minutes pour être prêts ou sinon c'est 5points par minute de retard sur votre note du projet **Couple Royal** ! »

Tous les élèves s'activèrent pour aller se préparer afin d'enchainer les prestations. Hermione se rua dans son vestiaire pour sauter sur sa chaise ou la maquilleuse l'attendait. Draco fit de même et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent les prochaines 25 minutes, gardant 10 pour l'habillage. Hermione sentit un liquide rouge sur ses lèvres, un pinceau l'étala avec douceur, on lui posa des faux-cils extra-longs, du fond de teint blanc pour lui donner l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine, un fin trait d'eye liner fût tracé sur ses paupières… Des boucles d'oreilles dorées prirent place sur ses oreilles, des parures de bijoux furent accrochées à son cou et tout cela le plus vite possible. Puis on brossa ses cheveux, on les badigeonna de laque, on les attachât en un chignon latéral compliqué, on lui posa des strass sur sa mèche de devant.

_« Waouh » _pensa la jeune fille en se regardant dans le miroir

Puis on lui fit enfiler la robe, on lui attacha le corset, les manches de la robe étaient bien ajustées et un petit élastique se passait entre les doigts. Elle enfila des gants blancs, des talons aiguilles, on lui posa une couronne argenté sur la tête. Hermione crût s'effondrer quand elle marcha avec cette robe. Elle était longue, possédait une traine et les voiles étaient extrêmement fragiles. Le tissu crème du devant se confondait dans les voilages rouges sang du derrière de la robe.

C'est à la vingtième minute qu'elle sortit enfin de la loge. Elle rencontra Draco qui lui aussi était vêtu à la manière d'un prince. Chaussures vernies, costumes trois pièces, chemise à jabot, canne à pommeau, montre avec chaine en or et tout le tralala habituel. Il était canon, magnifique, à tomber par terre, à BAVER par terre.

_« Putain, il est trop sexy » _pensa la jeune fille

_« Bordel de merde, cette fille est vraiment magnifique » _pensa Draco en fixant sa partenaire.

_« Ça ne va pas être difficile de faire croire à l'amour sur cette photo » _pensèrent les deux jeunes gens en arrivant dans la salle ou le photographe les attendaient.

C'était une école très riche dans laquelle étudiait Draco et Hermione. Les cours étaient donnés par des professeurs très qualifiés, l'école embauchait des photographes professionnels, les costumes étaient importés de France et toute l'équipe était formée pour préparer des mannequins professionnels. C'est pour cette raison que la préparation était faite dans les règles de l'art, tout devait être parfait. PAR-FAIT.

Ils se placèrent devant le tableau de toile blanche et au lieu d'attendre, ils prirent la pose. Hermione s'installa sur le trône qui avait été placé et s'y assit de façon à ce que l'on voit sa longue robe trainer derrière elle. Draco posa son pied sur l'estrade et adopta la pose royale, la tête haute, les épaules relevées et le visage froid. Seuls ses yeux se baissèrent légèrement pour croiser ceux d'Hermione. Ils entendirent le clic de l'appareil mais ne se quittèrent pas des yeux.

-« Bon c'était pas mal pour la première photo. Maintenant, Hermione chérie tu vas aller t'allonger sur le divan et toi Draco tu vas t'agenouiller devant elle en lui prenant la main » s'exclama Jerry, le photographe

Ils s'exécutèrent, ravis de ne pas avoir eu de problèmes avec la première photo. C'était souvent le plus dur, de réussir à satisfaire Jerry et l'équipe complète. Hermione s'allongea alors sur le divan, laissant un escarpin visible. Elle posa un coude sur le rebord du sofa et posa sa tête dans sa main gantée. Draco posa alors un genou à terre et lui fit un baisemain, son regard bleu glace croisant alors le regard ambré de la jeune fille. Deuxième clic.

-« Draco ! Ce n'est pas un baisemain que tu dois faire même si cette scène était romantique ! » Cria Jerry en restant devant son immense appareil. « Prends-lui la main comme si tu voulais l'inviter à danser ! »

Ils recommencèrent, imperturbables. C'est au bout de la quatrième prise que le photographe s'estima heureux et leur demanda de changer de pose. Ils se levèrent et Hermione eut une idée.

-« On doit faire couple royal n'est-ce pas ? » Il hocha la tête. « Soit. Nous n'avons cas simuler une valse, le tsar russe de l'époque organisait souvent des bals tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres.».

Il ré hocha la tête et posa une main sur sa hanche tandis qu'elle attrapait un pan de sa robe, le fit glisser entre ses doigts et attrapa la main de Draco. Ils se regardèrent mais ne bougèrent pas, la position de la robe était suffisante à faire croire qu'ils dansaient pour de vrai.

-«Super ! » Hurla Jerry en les mitraillant. « Rapprochez vos têtes ! Draco colle toi plus à elle et toi Hermione lève ton bras pour caresser sa joue. »

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue. Par moment elle avait l'impression de suivre une formation d'actrice en plus de celle de mannequin. Les jours ou elle posait dans de beaux costumes ce n'était pas comme ceux où elle défilait sur un podium mais elle devait s'avouer qu'elle adorait les deux. Elle avait l'occasion de connaitre mieux son partenaire alors qu'en défilé elle était seule. Elle aimait le contact avec Draco, encore plus qu'avec les autres garçons.

_« J'aimerais rester ainsi pendant des heures, rien que pour sentir cette énergie émanant de lui. Rien que pour rester dans ses bras sans penser être en plan drague même si je suis sûre que ça ne le dérangerait pas. » _

Après s'être séparés, les deux jeunes adultes étaient retournés dans leurs loges afin de se changer. Draco avait enfilé son jean et sa chemise blanche en la laissant légèrement ouverte. Ses converses aux pieds, il attrapa son sac, envoya deux trois sms et se dirigea vers sa voiture en direction de l'appartement de Blaise ou ce dernier l'attendait. Il ne vit pas qu'Hermione sortit en même temps que lui pour se diriger vers le bar des étudiants à la sortie du campus.

En conduisant Draco repensa à la séance photo, ça avait été si sensuel, si merveilleux. Il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps avec elle, lui dire que ce serait sympa d'aller boire un café ensemble pour discuter et mieux faire connaissance. Et puis c'est au feu rouge qu'il repensa que sa mère était toute seule depuis le début de la journée… Il composa alors le numéro de son meilleur ami et brancha son iPhone en mode haut-parleur sur sa radio.

-« Blaise ? Mec c'est moi. »

-« Dray, je t'attends, il faut que je te raconte un truc de ouf qui s'est passé aujourd'hui à la fac. J'ai la bière et les Marlboro ! »

-« Euh ouais, mais j'ai un truc à aller chercher au manoir. J'arrive dans 1heure ok ? »

-« S'tu veux ! Pansy à appelé, elle voulait qu'on aille en boite ce soir mais je n'ai pas la motive aujourd'hui. En plus si c'est pour la voir gerber au bout d'une heure ça ne sert à rien. »

-« On ira demain avec Astoria, Théodore et Millicent ok ? »

« Ok. Ne traine pas mec. »

Et il raccrocha. Draco fonça à son manoir, priant pour que sa mère n'ai pas fait de bêtises….

Il en profita également pour regarder le paysage, les arbres de la belle forêt qui bordait la route de chez lui. Tous les sapins verts, si grands, si beaux, si majestueux. Il réalisa que sans cette école il 'était rien, pas même un grain de poussière. Si jamais il perdait sa place dans le mannequinat, il mourrait. Si jamais il perdait sa mère, il mourrait. Si jamais son père l'abandonnait, il s'en fichait. Cette rancœur grandissait de plus en plus dans son cœur, le rendant aigri envers cet homme qu'il appelait papa. Et il y avait cet amour s'en faille qu'il vouait à la femme qui lui avait donné à vie, sa mère Narcissa.

Il gara sa voiture devant le manoir et sortit. L'envie de fumer avant de rentrer était trop forte mais il résista, par respect pour sa mère. Des fois il avait l'impression que les rôles étaient inversés, que c'était lui l'adulte responsable. Après tout c'était la réalité, il veillait sur sa mère, l'empêchant de se foutre en l'air pendant ses moments de folie, l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable. Après tout, elle n'avait que 40ans, elle était encore jeune, elle ne devait pas partir si tôt…

Il monta les marches dans le hall d'entrée et croisa Lisa, la gouvernante.

-« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix soudainement plus froide

-« Elle a passé la journée sur le balcon à fumer, mais ça ce n'est pas nouveau. Et elle est rentrée pour faire je ne sais quoi dans le boudoir. »

-« Je me passerais de vos remarques, gardez les pour vous » siffla Draco en lui jetant un regard glacial

Puis il continua son ascension pour trouver sa mère, assise devant la table de la salle à manger, sa fidèle cigarette dans la main. Il nota qu'elle utilisait le porte-cigarette Chanel qu'il lui avait offert pour noël. Elle avait devant-elle un flacon de comprimés et un magazine. Et sur les pages glacées, Draco pût se voir en photo. Il y avait aussi un article le comparant à sa mère.

_« Le jeune Draco Malfoy prendrait-il la relève de sa si célèbre mère, Narcissa Black ? Qu'est-elle devenue ? Coach-t-elle le jeune homme qui se révèle aussi doué qu'elle ? » _

Draco pût également observer que sa mère avait des gants noirs. Alors qu'elle n'était pas sortie du manoir. Elle avait aussi des lunettes noires sur le nez… Trouvant cela étrange il les lui retira avec délicatesse. Elle se laissa faire, sans opposer de résistance.

-« Je marche vers les ténèbres, vers l'horizon funeste… Cache derrière un phare, la peur des regards…»

Elle l'avait juste murmuré et il comprit immédiatement. Elle était en train de citer les paroles d'une des chansons qu'elle écoutait quand elle se sentait encore plus mal qu'en temps normal. C'était le genre de musique douce, calme et terriblement déprimante, celles qui pouvaient te donner envie de sauter d'une des fenêtres… Et ses yeux étaient rouges, signe qu'elle avait pleuré… comme d'habitude…

-« Maman ? Ça va ? »

-« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-« Parce que je t'aime et que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état-là. Dis-moi maman. » La supplia-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Les deux regards bleu glace s'affrontèrent en silence. Le fils regarda sa mère avec tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui, avec toute la douleur qu'il pouvait exprimer.

-« Ne me demande pas chéri… Tu sembles heureux, tu me ressembles quand j'étais plus jeune…J'utilisais les mêmes poses… »

-« J'aimerais que tu sois fière de moi maman. » murmura le jeune homme en posant un baiser sur le front de sa mère. « J'aimerais que tu comprennes que vouloir mourir n'est pas la solution pour régler tes problèmes. »

-« Il suffit pour aujourd'hui Draco » coupa Narcissa d'un ton sec en se levant.

Puis elle disparut dans les pièces du manoir, laissant son fils avec ses pensées. C'était toujours ainsi, les discussions n'étaient jamais très longues, Narcissa esquivait trop souvent les sujets fâcheux. Et comme d'habitude, Draco ramassait les morceaux, ne sachant que faire pour redonner le gout de vivre à sa mère…..

**A Suivre…**

* * *

**J'ai pris du plaisir à écrire la séance photo entre Draco et Hermione et j'espère que vous avez en avez également pris en lisant ce passage. Des avis à donner ? A bientôt !**

**XOXOXO**

**Mae **


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme pour la fiction « On ne choisit pas notre vie » je ne posterais maintenant que le mercredi. J'espère ne pas vous décevoir mais en ce moment j'ai beaucoup de travail à préparer. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. **

**Merci à **Delphine03 **pour ton commentaire. Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent l'histoire, les vues ont beaucoup montées et ceci en peu de jours ! **

* * *

**L'éthique de vie des adolescents**

La musique battait son plein dans la boite de nuit Toutes les lumières avaient étés allumées, des rayons verts, bleus, rouges, violets dansaient sur les murs au son de la musique pop mise très forte. L'alcool coulait à flot, les barmans étaient débordés, comme d'habitude. Dans les salons VIP ceux qui payaient le plus avaient le droit aux massages des jolies serveuses qui ressemblaient plus à des strip-teaseuses. Elles portaient toutes des bas résilles avec des jupes qu'on pouvait confondre avec des culottes tellement elles étaient courtes. Leurs seins siliconés débordaient de leurs brassières mal ajustées, c'était juste laid. Elles avaient presque toutes les cheveux blonds décolorés, jaune pisse, jaune dégueu. Il n'y avait plus rien du charme des serveuses d'antan, plus rien, tout était parti en fumé…

Comme à son habitude, Draco avait fourré un beau billet dans la main du gars de la sécurité pour qu'il ferme les yeux sur ce que ses amis et lui amenaient dans la boite. Un rien pouvait graisser la patte de ses armoires à glace. C'était bien mais vive la sécurité ! Théodore Nott, un fils de ministre plein aux as sorti un paquet de comprimés de la doublure de sa veste en cuir. Ecstasy.

-« C'est d'la merde ce truc ! »

-« Personne t'oblige à en prendre Malfoy ! » rétorqua Théodore, piqué au vif par cette remarque

-« Moi j'en veux » bava Pansy, déjà bien amochée par les shoots de tequila.

Il posa les cachets sur la table, dans un bocal contenant plein de pilules de différentes couleurs. Un nouveau jeu faisant fureur aux USA, c'était comme avaler des bonbons sauf qu'à la place ils avalaient des dizaines de vitamines pour bébés. C'était terriblement con et ils le savaient mais ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire en boite. Voilà à quoi servait l'argent de papa/maman, ces jeunes richissimes s'en servaient pour se bousiller la santé, pour noyer leurs peines et leurs problème dans quelques millilitres d'alcool. Ainsi était la vie pour eux.

-« Alors Dray, comment ça va les amours pour ta p'tite brune mannequin ? » demanda soudainement Pansy

-« Elle est canon, une vraie bombe ! » lâcha le blond en buvant d'un trait son whisky

-« Mais encore ? » insista Blaise

-« Je… » Il tira une taffe sur sa cigarette Marlboro. « Je vais l'inviter à boire un coup » Il eut le hoquet. « Et je suis sûr qu'elle dira oui »

-« Eh oh ! On se calme les gars ! » Cria Astoria en se levant

-« Calmes tes hormones Asto ! C'est rien ! »

Le métis s'interposa entre son meilleure amie et Astoria qui semblait prête à mordre. Il suffisait qu'une autre fille s'approche à peu près de son dragon chéri pour qu'elle sorte les griffes. Elle n'avait pas dût comprendre qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, et pourtant elle s'obstinait à croire le contraire.

Draco regarda sa montre. _« Putain ». _Il était près de 5heures du matin et il avait quelque chose de prévu le lendemain à 10heures. Il se leva en titubant, attrapa sa veste et sortit de la boite pour se commander un taxi. Il avait bien fait de laisser sa Mercedes au manoir ou il aurait dût laver les sièges en cuirs. Il ne vit pas Blaise le rejoindre dehors.

-« Eh ? C'est Astoria qui te met dans cet état ou quoi ? T'es bizarre ce soir mec ! »

-« J'ai trop bu j'crois » répondit Draco en levant la main devant la route. Un taxi s'arrêta et le blond monta dedans, suivi de Blaise.

-« Manoir du Wiltshire et 36 Lexington Avenue, résidence du Garden Show » dit Blaise au chauffeur qui pria pour que ces deux jeunes bourrés ne vomissent pas dans son taxi.

-« Mec, j'ai un concert demain soir et je sens trop mal…. Je crois que l'ecsta de Théodore ne passe pas… » Se plaignit l'afro-britannique en se portant la main sur le cœur

-« Je t'avais prévenu que c'était de la daube ! » rétorqua son ami d'un ton méprisant

-« Je pensais que tu voulais juste te la péter devant Astoria mec … »

-« Et donc à la place d'écouter ton meilleur pote tu te shootes avec la première came de merde. Tu sais bien que Théo ne sait pas comment choisir. »

-« Ta gueule… t'avais raison, satisfait ? »

-« Ouais. »

En arrivant devant la résidence de Blaise, Draco sortit un billet, le tendit au chauffeur, largua son ami et repartit dans la direction du manoir…. Le taxi s'arrêta quelques instants plus tard devant les grandes grilles du somptueux manoir. Draco paya encore une fois, sortit ses clés, ne vit pas la marche à l'entrée et s'étala de tout son long dans la pelouse fraichement tondue.

_« Merde ! »_

Il se releva en maugréant dans sa barbe inexistante et ouvrit la porte, la faisant claquer dans un bruit sourd. Il monta les escaliers en titubant, s'accrochant à la rampe comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis quand il arriva au troisième étage du manoir il se dirigea vers sa chambre, se déshabilla en jetant ses habits dans la pièce et courut prendre une douche glacée. L'eau froide tomba sur sa peau pâle et lui donna la chair de poule. Ce fût douloureux quand elle passa sur son dos meurtri par les blessures qu'ils s'étaient faits en faisant de la moto avec Blaise. Et puis elle termina sa descente en passant sur le tatouage du jeune homme dans le bas du dos. Un grand dragon tribal avec des motifs maya. Il prenait beaucoup d'espace et avait duré plus de 4heures.

En sortant de la douche, Draco se sécha, se lava les dents et passa de la crème hydratante sur ses tatouages. Car oui, il en avait plusieurs, faits sans autorisation, fait durant des voyages. Il avait une flèche indienne sur le flanc droit, le prénom Narcissa écrit en arabe sur l'avant-bras gauche, et une plume sur l'omoplate. Et c'est vers 6h30 du matin qu'il s'endormit enfin, alors que le soleil se levait…

* * *

Hermione venait de poser la tête sur l'oreiller quand elle entendit du bruit chez elle. Persuadée d'être seule, elle sursauta, prit son téléphone et se leva, en pyjama. En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre elle vit que les bruits provenaient du rez-de-chaussée. Elle attrapa sa batte de baseball accrochée dans son armoire et la brandit pour descendre les escaliers… Qu'elle ne fût pas sa surprise de se retrouver nez à nez avec ses parents. Elle lâcha sa batte et les embrassa.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il est 2heures du mat…»

-« Hermy, c'est plutôt à toi de nous expliquer ce que tu fais encore debout » minauda la voix de sa mère

-« Bah, hum, j'avais des cours à réviser et je suis allée diner au fast-food avec Loulou et Ginny » répondit la jeune fille en toute bonne foi

-« Très bien. Maintenant va dormir chérie, samedi ne veut pas dire vacances, tu devras étudier demain avant de sortir » dit son père en lui posant un baiser sur le front

_« Comme si je ne le savais pas, vous partez presque 1mois en voyage d'affaires en me laissant me débrouiller toute seule et vous croyez m'apprendre la vie ? Mais quel BLAGUE ! » _

Elle remonta dans sa chambre et au lieu de dormir se mit à regarder sa page Facebook, répondant aux invitations en attentes, aux publications débiles de Ron et mettant des likes sur les photos de Ginny. Puis elle reçut un texto.

_« Pense à toi bébé ». _Elle soupira, Ron, comme d'habitude. Elle ne répondit pas, ne sachant pas quoi écrire en échange, elle l'aimait beaucoup, c'était un de ses meilleurs amis mais elle ne pouvait pas l'imaginer en petit ami. Elle voyait mieux Draco assumer ce rôle… Bref, elle posa son BlackBerry sur la table de chevet, et mit ses écouteurs dans les oreilles en fermant les yeux….

* * *

Il était 8h30 quand Hermione et Draco ouvrirent les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un état de fatigue avancé et tous les deux ne pensaient qu'à redormir. Pourtant ils devaient se lever, c'était la vie. C'est en grognant qu'ils prirent une douche et qu'ils s'habillèrent.

Draco avait une gueule de bois, celle qu'il avait quand il faisait la fête à outrance comme hier. Drogue, alcool, drague… Tout y passait. Et les lendemains de fêtes étaient juste horribles. C'est avec un mal de crâne horrible qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa mère.

_« Toc, toc, toc » _

Quand Narcissa ouvrit la porte à son fils, il ne pût que constater qu'elle était magnifique. Elle avait enfilé un pantalon noir moulant qui laissait voir ses fines jambes musclées sans graisse, avec un haut vaporeux couleur crème, des escarpins Louboutins pour ne pas changer la tradition et un sac à main Dior. Ce que Draco appréciait c'était que même si sa mère était dépressive très souvent elle avait gardé la même notion du mot _« mode »_ et s'habillait toujours aussi bien. Elle avait mis du rouge sur ses lèvres ce qui faisait ressortit la pâleur fantomatique de sa peau, des lunettes noires étaient vissées sur son nez droit et des boucles en or ornaient ses oreilles délicates.

-« Allons-y » murmura-t-elle en fermant la porte

La mère et le fils montèrent dans la limousine qui les attendait à la sortie du manoir. Aujourd'hui Draco et Narcissa s'accordaient une journée de shopping. Le vrai, l'intense shopping, celui qui faisait dégringoler les 0 sur les relevés de banque. Le soleil tapait à travers les vitres teintées de la voiture. Ils s'engagèrent sur la route, prêts à commencer.

Hermione sortit vers 10h30 de chez elle. Elle devait retrouver Harry, son confident et meilleur ami pour une sortie dans un des centres commerciaux les plus fameux de Londres. Sur place elle devait être rejointe par Loulou et Ron. Elle prit le taxi jusqu'à l'avenue Haddington et s'arrêta devant la villa des Potter. Elle sonna et une gouvernante vint lui ouvrir, la priant d'attendre dans le petit salon. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard.

-« Monsieur Harry va descendre. » Hermione la remercia et se mit à consulter ses mails. Elle ne vit pas un beau brun ténébreux aux yeux vert arriver devant elle. Elle sursauta et se leva pour lui faire la bise.

-« Alors comme ça tu te fais appeler MONSIEUR HARRY ? « lui demanda-t-elle en accentuant sur le monsieur

-« Eh oui, monsieur James Potter l'oblige. C'est parfois gênant, surtout que Marie pourrait être ma grand-mère » rigola-t-il

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur et sortirent de l'immense demeure des Potter. Ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Harry et filèrent au centre commercial. Au même moment, la limousine des Malfoy se garait sur le parking et laissait sortir Narcissa et Draco. A peine l'ex top model posa le pied par terre qu'elle aperçut des photographes, des personnes qui la traquait et encore plus depuis que Draco s'était révélé au public.

Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle elle portait des lunettes noires en permanence. Elle avança dans la grande allée des boutiques de marques, ne laissant paraitre aucunes expressions, son visage froid était fermé tout comme celui de son fils qui essayait tant bien que mal de rester impassible face aux photographes. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique _« Burberry » _pour commencer les achats.

Tout y passa, foulards, chaussures à talons, robes, pantalons, bijoux et bien d'autres choses que Narcissa avait déjà dans son immense penderie. Son fils ne disait rien, observant juste sa mère prendre les articles de taille S et les donner à un conseiller du magasin. Puis au moment de payer elle sortit sa carte bancaire gold, plafonnée à des millions de livres, inusable comme Draco disait quand il était enfant.

Puis ils ressortirent pour s'arrêter chez _« Guess » _ou ce fût au tour de Draco de faire fumer la carte bancaire de son père. Et alors qu'il payait en caisse ses nombreux achats il vit un garçon brun, celui qu'il avait déjà vu sur Facebook entrer dans la boutique avec Hermione… Il fût si déconcentré qu'il ne vit pas sa mère signer le ticket de caisse à sa place.

Harry vit que son amie était comme paralysée devant quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il lui tapota l'épaule et suivit son regard pour s'arrêter sur un garçon blond aux yeux de glace. Un garçon magnifique qui était accompagné d'une très jolie femme, qui devait sans aucun doute être sa mère si on prenait en compte la ressemblance frappante.

-« Eh ? Tu es toujours avec moi Hermione ? » Chuchota-t-il

-« Hein ? Quoi ? Tu disais quoi ? » S'affola-t-elle en se retournant brusquement

-« Est-ce que tu ne serais pas tombée sous le charme de ce beau blond en face de nous ? » la taquina Harry

-« Non… c'est… c'est Draco… on… on n'est ensemble en classe, j'ai posé avec lui… » Balbutia la jeune fille sans quitter Draco du regard

-« C'est bien ce que je me disais. Ginny m'en à parler, c'est ton coup de foudre mannequin blond magnifique et trop canon n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui donna un coup de sac sur la tête en souriant.

-« Que tu es bête mon Harry. J'étais sûre que cet accident d'équitation n'avait pas que laissé une trace sur ton front, il a aussi endommagé ton cerveau » rigola-t-elle en lui donnant une pichenette sur l'épaule

-« Très drôle miss-j 'ai –les-cheveux-en-batailles-tous-les-jours ! » rétorqua son ami en lui ébouriffant les cheveux

Puis ils commencèrent à regarder les vêtements qu'ils appréciaient, avec modération, contrairement à Draco et sa mère qui repartirent avec de nombreux paquets. Quand ils sortirent les photographes appuyèrent tous sur leurs appareils pour avoir un cliché à vendre à la presse de la célèbre Narcissa Black. Il faut dire que quand elle sortait c'était vraiment l'émeute, chacun voulant savoir ce qu'elle devenait. Oh bien sur la presse avait de maintes fois annoncé sa dépression suite à son overdose, avait annoncé qu'elle continuait à se droguer, qu'elle voulait se foutre en l'air et toutes sortes de choses dans ce genre. C'était ce qui énervait le plus son fils qui en avait marre que les gens cassent du sucre sur le dos de sa mère qui n'avait rien pour se défendre face à tous ces potins la concernant.

Narcissa sortit une cigarette de son sac à main. Mauvaise idée. Les flashs crépitèrent encore plus sur elle tandis que la foule se serrait, les étouffants presque.

-« Dégagez ! » lâcha un Draco excédé

Mais rien n'y faisait. Narcissa n'avait toujours pas amorcé un mouvement et plusieurs hommes lui tendirent un briquet, d'autres étaient prêts à allumer la tige de cigarette qui était coincée entre les lèvres rouges sang de la blonde.

-« Sérieusement, foutez le camp ! » ragea Draco en mettant un bras devant sa figure

Ils atteignirent la limousine et y entrèrent rapidement. La blonde ouvrit une vitre et fit sortir la fumée par sa bouche à demi ouverte. Ses lunettes toujours sur le nez elle prononça une parole qui était adressée au chauffeur. _« Allez ». _

Et ils partirent en laissant des photographes ravis. Ils venaient de passer une bonne journée en obtenant des clichés du top model et de son fils. Les photos allaient faire la une des tabloïds dès le lendemain et seraient vendues très chères aux magazines en tout genre, c'était certain.

* * *

C'est en fin d'après-midi qu'Harry et Hermione retrouvèrent leurs amis, Loulou et Ron. Ils avaient envie d'aller au cinéma mais les films étaient moyens. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à flâner dans les rues de Londres jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Ils se réfugièrent dans un bar devant une bière pour commenter les dernières nouvelles de l'actualité.

-« Hermione a vu Draco, le beau blond sexy » entama Harry en faisant rougir son amie. « Et même qu'il était avec sa mère, c'était chez Guess il me semble ».

-« Et j'imagine qu'elle lui a bavé dessus non ? » ajouta Loulou en souriant

-« Pas trop parce que sinon les photographes auraient eu une jolie photo à vendre aux magazines et ce n'est pas bon ce genre de pub quand on pose en tant que mannequin dans une des universités les plus prestigieuses du pays »

-« D'ailleurs comment ça ce fait que les photographes le traque de la sorte ? Il n'est pas encore très bien connu du public et vous êtes dans la même école…. » Fit remarquer Ron, qui commençait à devenir jaloux de ce dit Draco

-« Ce n'est pas lui que les photographes traquent…. C'est sa mère… » Répondit doucement Luna en posant son verre sur la table. « Mon père qui travaille dans une maison de presse m'a raconté que même si Narcissa Black ne défile plus elle reste un grand point d'interrogation et tout le monde veut en savoir plus sur ce qu'il l'a obligée à arrêter. Et puis après les célébrités sont traquées, c'est normal ! »

-« Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a obligée à arrêter le mannequinat ? » Demanda innocemment Ron

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui. Il ne savait pas mais après tout ce n'était pas sa faute. Ron travaillait dans les voitures, rien de tout ce qu'il faisait ne concernait le mannequinat et la mode.

-« Elle a fait une overdose suivi d'un coma de plusieurs mois… » Répondit sombrement Harry en regardant son meilleur ami.

_« Putain de merde »_

* * *

**A suivre…**

**Gros bisous et bon weekend. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. **

**Xoxo, Mae **


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre comme promis. Merci beaucoup à ****Delphine03**** et Guest pour vos commentaires. Contente que l'histoire vous plaise. **

**Bonne lecture. Bisous **

* * *

**Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre.**

Après un retour assez mouvementé au manoir, Narcissa et Draco sortirent de la limousine. Le temps s'était bien couvert et les nuages devenaient noirs dans le ciel… Quand le jeune homme entra dans le manoir il crût faire une attaque en voyant son père dans le grand salon, un verre de whisky à la main, le journal dans l'autre. Le jeune blond s'avança pour voir si Lucius était vraiment bien en chair et en os.

-« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne t'attendais pas avant une semaine, tu l'avais écrit dans le mot »

-« Bonjour à toi aussi Draco, j'étais certain que ton accueil serait aussi chaleureux » répondit le grand blond avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

-« Bah ça t'étonnes ? Tu te barres lâchement comme toujours, tu devrais être habitué à ce genre d'accueil non ? » Rétorqua son fils d'une voix cassante

-« Draco ne commence pas… »

-« Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mettre dehors ? Me couper les vivres ? M'obliger à devenir ton esclave ? Essaye ! Je n'ai pas peur de toi ! »

-« Draco, arrête de tout prendre mal. Je ne t'obligerais en rien si c'est ça qui t'inquiète à ce point-là. » Dit Lucius d'un ton calme. « Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'écouter ce que j'ai à te dire au lieu de t'enfermer dans ta chambre ou de prendre la fuite chez tes amis ! »

Le ton avait été bien plus ferme et froid. Même si Draco aimait faire le contraire de ce que son père disait, aujourd'hui il sût qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à désobéir. Il prit donc place en face du patriarche de famille en regardant d'un œil sa mère qui monta à l'étage, suivit par les domestiques qui portaient les nombreux sacs de shopping. Il se sentit triste, son père n'avait même pas prit la peine et le temps de la saluer, préférant ignorer sa présence… Draco se sentit envahit d'une haine sans limites. Mais si il n'avait pas pris ce temps c'était parce qu'il ne voulait pas ou qu'il était trop occupé à se battre verbalement avec son fils ?

-« Bon maintenant que tu es calmé je vais enfin pouvoir commencer… ». Draco le regarda avec mépris.

_« Dans tes rêves connard ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerais le mal que tu fais à ma mère »_

-« Je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai reçu un appel de la chaine Gala qui me demande à combien je suis prêt à vendre les clichés prit il y a quelques heures de ma femme et mon fils ? »

-« Parce qu'on s'est fait suivre toute la journée, c'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre non ? Si tu fais le rapprochement entre les relevés de ta carte gold qui arriveront bientôt et cet appel tu comprendras » lui répondit son fils sur un ton insolent

Lucius ne souleva même pas un sourcil en comprenant que son fils avait fait dégringoler les 0 sur une de ses nombreuses cartes bancaires. Il le regarda, sans rien dire. Son visage froid n'exprimait aucunes expressions ce qui pouvait déstabiliser quelqu'un très facilement.

-« Et puis, comme ta philosophie est de ne jamais rien me dire, tout va bien. »

En effet, Lucius avait pris pour habitude de payer ses absences auprès de son fils à travers de divers cadeaux hors de prix, de virements bancaires et de voyages. Et il se l'était très souvent reproché. Le seul problème c'est que Draco avait quasiment été élevé comme ça donc il était à présent très dur de changer les habitudes.

Et comme d'habitude il ne prononçât aucunes paroles, sachant trop bien que son héritier avait raison. Quel père était-il pour laisser passer un tel comportement ? Draco était trop gâté, insolent, froid et cynique mais d'après plusieurs personnes il pouvait également être doux, gentil et attentionné. Surtout pour sa mère. Et ce que Draco ne savait pas c'était que Lucius n'avait jamais vraiment cessé d'aimer sa femme, il ne supportait juste pas de la voir se détruire à petit feu… Mais par orgueil et pour ne pas détruire la seule image forte du père qu'il croyait être, il n'avait jamais rien dit à Draco. Ainsi va la vie.

En sortant de chez lui Draco s'arrêta et se retourna pour faire face à son père, toujours assis devant la cheminée.

-« J'dirais que 4000 livres se serait bien. Et puis, comme tu es blindé je pense que tu pourrais nous passer l'argent… ». Il fit semblant de réfléchir en se touchant le menton. « Quoi que non, nous aussi nous sommes blindés, tu n'as cas garder l'argent de côté. »

Puis il partit sans adresser un seul regard à son père. Lucius se resservit du whisky et le but d'un trait. Il attrapa alors son téléphone et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami, Severus Rogue, un psychiatre.

-« Lucius, quel surprise de t'entendre de nouveau. Un problème avec Cissy ? » Demanda la voix de Severus à travers le combiné

-« Elle déprime, fume et se laisse mourir. Mais je ne t'appelle pas pour ça. Je voudrais que tu passes au manoir, mon fils s'engage sur une voix qui ne me plait pas. »

-« Demain en début d'après-midi cela te convient-il ? »

-« Parfait. Ne lui dis pas que je t'ai convié, je veux le surprendre. »

-« Secret professionnel »

Puis ils raccrochèrent. Non seulement Severus était le meilleur ami de Lucius mais il avait été également le psy de Narcissa quand elle avait été au bord du suicide. Puis maintenant il la suivait mais pas aussi régulièrement qu'avant, il semblait penser qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle ne tenterait pas à nouveau de se tuer. Il avait tort, Narcissa n'avait jamais cessé de souffrir…..

* * *

Quand Hermione rentra chez elle passa à la bibliothèque. En cherchant un bon livre pour s'occuper elle tomba nez à nez avec …. Draco Malfoy en personne. Elle se mit à rougir et baissa la tête. Et quand elle voulut s'échapper elle rentra dans une autre personne, lâchant le magazine qu'elle avait pris.

-« Serais-tu pressée ou chercherais-tu juste à m'éviter ? » demanda le jeune homme de sa voix trainante en l'aidant à se relever.

-« Je …. Je n'ai pas le temps de trainer, je dois rentrer faire…. Mes devoirs » mentit-elle

-« Allons Granger, nous sommes samedi, tu auras le temps de travailler demain. Et si je ne m'abuses, nous n'avons pas de devoirs pour lundi »

-« Vois-tu Malfoy, je préfère être prête si jamais nous avons une séance surprise ou même une interrogation » trancha la jeune fille

Puis elle partit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ce magnifique garçon.

-« Et donc je suppose que tu n'as pas le temps de venir boire un café avec moi ? » Dit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait

Elle se stoppa. Elle rougit et vit volte-face.

_« Oh mon dieu, il m'invite à prendre un café là ? C'est pas possible, ou est la belle blonde à qui il parle sans aucuns doutes ? » _

Elle hésita, ne sachant pas quoi répondre…. Puis en voyant son regard qui semblait sincère elle se décida. Après tout ce n'était qu'un café, rien de plus.

-« Bah, hum, pourquoi pas ? »

-« Très bien, ma voiture est dehors, rejoins moi quand tu auras finis ».

Elle acquiesça et continua sa recherche de livres, plus que troublée. Elle passa au comptoir, sortit sa carte d'abonnée et fit enregistrer ses livres. Quand elle sortit elle le vit devant une magnifique Mercedes noire brillante, une cigarette à la bouche. Il rejeta la fumée par sa bouche entrouverte, ses lunettes de soleil perchées sur son nez droit.

-« Tu fumes Draco ? »

_« Question la plus idiote de la terre quand quelqu'un à une cigarette dans la bouche, Bravo Hermione, tu marques un point ! ». _Il la regarda et lui tendit un paquet de Marlboro plein. Elle hésita et refusa gentiment, si jamais elle rentrait avec cette odeur imprégnée dans ses vêtements elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Puis elle monta avec lui pour se diriger vers un café branché de Londres.

Quand ils eurent commandés ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Ca faisait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas votre vie sur le bout des doigts.

-« Alors comme ça tu vis avec tes parents au cœur de Londres ? Et comment tu rentres le soir après les cours ? » Demanda Draco avec intérêt

-« Je vais souvent boire un coup avec mes amis et en général, Harry me raccompagne. Et toi ? Tu à l'air de te débrouiller seul la plupart du temps ? Tes parents ne viennent jamais pour toi ? »

Il se ferma d'un coup. Hermione comprit qu'elle était sans doute allée trop loin dans ses questions.

-« Je sais bien que tout le monde est au courant de ma situation. Mon père est un connard qui ne s'occupe jamais de moi et comme tu as dût le voir dans la presse, ma mère déprime et ne fais rien d'autre que fumer dans sa vie. » Il noua ses mains sur la table. « Donc oui je suis assez indépendant et non mes parents ne viennent jamais pour moi. »

-« Tu sais, mes parents travaillent à l'étranger dans une boite de production marketing, ils ne sont jamais là et je vis seule la plupart du temps. ». Elle lui fit un léger sourire. « Je ne peux pas imaginer comment est ta vie mais toi et moi on partage plus de choses qu'une simple école ».

Il alluma une autre cigarette. Quand il inspira la fumée il se sentit libre, libre comme un oiseau. Il avait enfin parlé avec la fille de ses rêves actuels. C'était étrange comme situation, jamais il n'aurait pensé s'attacher autant à une autre personne, faire le premier pas en général ce n'était pas son truc. Mais là il sentait que tout vacillait, c'était différent, elle n'était pas comme ces filles qui bavaient à ses pieds, comme celles qui disaient amen à tout ce qu'il disait parce qu'elles étaient raides dingues de lui. Cette fille savait partager les émotions des autres. Elle savait participer à la conversation sans trop insister sur sa vie privée.

Draco avait également eu des conquêtes qui ne l'avaient abordé que pour rencontrer sa mère. Il avait trouvé cela étrange au début mais au fil du temps il avait compris. Les enfants de célébrités sont comme des espèces à part. Il était dans cette catégorie, du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait avant de rencontrer Hermione Granger.

Et pendant environ trois longues heures ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. Hermione était littéralement en train de baver sur Draco tandis que celui-ci buvait ses paroles avec joie. Ils échangèrent numéros de portable, adresse, mail etc… Et dires qu'ils s'étaient fréquentés longtemps sur les bancs de l'école sans jamais s'accorder d'attention. C'est que les groupes d'amis dans lesquels ils étaient, étaient très différents. Draco et sa bande pouvaient passer pour les drogués, délinquants et compagnie tandis que la bande d'Hermione était la studieuse et calme. Tous les séparaient et pourtant….

Vers 21h30 heures les deux amis se séparèrent. Draco avait bien proposé à Hermione de la ramener mais elle avait décliné, ayant une course à faire. Ils partirent donc de leurs côtés, ravis de cette fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient bien fait de profiter….

* * *

Les sirènes sonnaient. Les lumières bleues, blanches et rouges éclairaient le manoir Malfoy. Draco ne comprit pas sur le coup. Mais quand il vit les ambulances garées devant il eut le déclic. Non ! Quelque chose se brisa en lui, se déchira avec violence. Il se précipita dans le manoir, ne faisant pas attention aux officiers qui essayaient de le retenir.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber. La porte était ouverte… Des gens étaient à l'intérieur, des gens parlaient. Il les vit, il _la_ vit… Il crût s'évanouir. Au lieu de l'aider, de la protéger il était sorti …. Et elle était là, devant lui, allongée sur le sol, une sorte de masque sur le visage, les poignets ensanglantés….

-« Maman ! » Cria-t-il en se précipitant sur le corps inerte de Narcissa

-« Laisse nous faire gamin » le repoussa un secouriste

Il n'aurait jamais dût faire ça. Draco le poussa sur le côté avec force et violence. Il prit la tête de sa mère entre ses mains, la suppliant d'ouvrir les yeux. Son jean se retrouva couvert de sang, il s'en fichait.

-« Maman, je t'en supplie ne meurs pas ! Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fais ! »

Il hurlait, pleurait, rageait. Les secouristes les regardèrent quelques instants, complètements bouleversés de voir ce jeune homme malheureux. Puis ils soulevèrent Narcissa de force pour la mettre sur le brancard et l'évacuer vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Et devant la porte, dans l'encadrement se trouvait Lucius, qui ne savait plus comment faire. C'est lui qui avait appelé les secours, lui qui avait découvert sa femme, allongée sur le sol de sa chambre. Elles s'étaient ouvert les poignets avec un couteau de cuisine dans un moment de désespoir…. Et Draco était toujours à genoux sur le sol, pleurant et frappant le sol. Lucius s'avança vers lui, voulant l'aider. Pour une fois qu'il le faisait, c'était trop rare, trop inhabituel…

-« Lâches moi ! C'est ta faute si elle est comme ça ! Si tu la trompais pas avec tes poufs et si tu restais un minimum de temps avec elle tu comprendrais ENFIN son PUTAIN DE DESESPOIR ! » Hurla Draco en repoussant son père. « Fous moi la paix, si jamais elle meurs….. » Il essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa chemise

-« Calmes toi fils… » Murmura son père. Il savait que la colère parlait plus que l'être en lui-même.

Draco frappa le sol avec son poing.

_« Pardonnes moi maman »_ murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux

* * *

**A suivre….**

**Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste sur les terres mexicaines. Le chapitre de mercredi prochain sera posté en France ce qui en soit me chagrine, j'aimais bien poster avec le décalage horaire c'était assez pratique. Bon, des avis ? **

**S'il y en a, je vous invite à les poster. Je vous fais des gros bisous. A mercredi les amis ! **

**Xxxx**

**Mae **


	5. Chapter 5

**Coucou ! **

**Désolée pour le retard, je ne suis pas totalement remise du décalage horaire. Je vous poste donc ce chapitre en esperant qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture et merci à Delphine03 pour ton commentaire. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**La dure réalitée **

La douleur. Le chagrin. La peine. La rage. Tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient dans le corps de Draco. Il se sentait mal et avait du mal à mal à respirer, les nombreuses cigarettes fumées endommageant ses poumons. Il se releva avec difficultés, abandonnant son père pour se précipiter dans la cour ou les ambulances étaient encore garées. Il força le passage et prit place près de Narcissa.

-« Dites-moi qu'elle va s'en sortir »

-« On ne peut pas encore fixer de diagnostique » répondit l'ambulancier. « En arrivant on lui transfusera le sang qu'elle a perdu et elle sera suivie par un psychologue »

-« Elle est déjà suivie » dit sombrement Draco en fixant ses pieds. « Son médecin pensait qu'elle allait mieux, qu'elle ne voulait plus se suicider. C'est la cinquième fois en moins de 2ans… »

-« Le suicide est un acte encore inconnu, personne n'a encore compris ce qui poussait les gens à mourir »

-« Moi je sais. Et je peux vous assurer que ma mère ne pense qu'à mourir. Pourtant, elle se rate à chaque fois, il y a tout le temps quelqu'un qui la retrouve à temps…. »

-« Courage mon garçon… » Fit le gars en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune blond

Le chemin vers l'hôpital sembla durer une éternité. Draco regardait la machine qui affichait les pulsations cardiaques de sa mère, celle qui envoyait l'oxygène dans ses poumons, les bandages qui entouraient ses poignets ouverts… Et tout passa rapidement. Les infirmiers et médecins s'occupèrent de Narcissa, laissant Draco attendre dans le hall.

_« Putain ! ». _Le mur prit un coup.

Malgré sa bonne éducation il se mit à taper du pied sur le sol. Quand il était petit son père le corrigeait très souvent avec sa canne, un coup sur les genoux pour lui apprendre à ne pas taper du pied. La patience était la clé du succès. C'est de moins ce qu'il disait. Et Draco l'avait crû de très nombreuses fois.

_« 1 heure. 2heures. 3heures…. »_

Lucius repensa a beaucoup de choses en voyant sa femme partir dans les ambulances. Comment ils avaient étés mariés, comment ils avaient conçu Draco, comment ils s'étaient éloignés…. Toutes ces choses de la vie. Il se souvint d'une nuit en particulier, celle où il était revenu du bureau après une séance sexe avec sa secrétaire. Un mois avant la naissance de Draco.

_Narcissa l'attendait comme à son habitude devant la fenêtre, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit longue en soie. Son ventre était arrondi et ses frêles épaules étaient recouvertes par un châle bleu nuit. Elle regardait à travers les fins rideaux, ne disant rien, préférant rester dans l'obscurité. Il était rentré sans faire attention au bruit qu'il pouvait causer. En voyant les antis-douleur sur la table il n'avait rien dit, rien pensé. Pas une minute il ne s'était dit que sa femme avait mal chaque jour, qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Non. Lucius préférait de loin coucher avec Brandi, sa belle secrétaire. _

_-« Je suis seule… » Avait-elle dit en murmurant. _

_-« As-tu vu le docteur Narcissa ? ». Elle secoua négativement la tête. Il la regarda, assez dérouté. _

_-« J'ai fait un rêve. J'étais dans le salon, je m'étais assoupie quelques instants. Et il y avait quelqu'un dans le coin de la pièce. C'était mon père. Il m'a dit que j'allais…. Que j'allais mourir pendant l'accouchement, comme ma mère…. ». Elle explosa en sanglots. _

_Lucius s'approcha d'elle et se serra contre sa femme. _

_-« J'ai tué ma mère en naissant, cet enfant me tuera. » _

_-« Ne dis pas de sottises. Nous ne vivons plus au temps où les femmes donnaient naissance à domicile. Cet enfant naitra en bonne santé et sa mère vivra très longtemps. Ta vie ne prendra pas fin par la naissance de notre fils. » _

_Elle pleura de longues minutes, collée à son mari si peu présent pour elle. Les minutes comptaient, les secondes aussi. Narcissa avait eu une vie compliquée…. _

* * *

_« Votre mère vivra. » _

Cette phrase était sortie directement de la bouche du médecin. Draco se retint de lâcher un cri de soulagement. Il se leva et demanda à aller la voir. En entrant dans la chambre de sa mère il pût voir son père à ses côtés, pour la première fois.

-« C'est la première fois que tu fais le déplacement jusqu'à l'hôpital » fit froidement remarquer Draco à son père

-« La situation est grave » répondit simplement le patriarche

-« Sans blague ? Brandi ne t'intéresse plus ? Tu veux quelque chose de maman ? Argent, sexe, autre enfant ? Quelque chose que tes poufs ne peuvent pas te donner ? »

Le ton était froid et cynique. Draco regardait son père avec rage.

-« Ou tu t'intéresses juste de la femme que t'as épousé ? Parce que si ça peut te rassurer, ce n'est pas la première fois. »

-« Ça suffit. » Lucius sortit son chéquier. « Combien tu veux pour arrêter ton insolence ? Je commence à me fatiguer de cette rage en toi ». Il ne soupira pas mais semblait bien las.

-« Gardes ton argent, j'en veux pas, il est sale ! » cracha le fils

-« DRACO ! » gronda le père en se levant. C'était très rare que Lucius élève la voix et encore plus rare qu'il laisse sortir ses émotions.

-« Je me casse ! »

Et la porte claqua violemment. Et une fois de plus le dialogue était rompu entre le père et le fils.

* * *

Hermione venait de rentrer chez elle, heureuse de sa fin de journée avec Draco. Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée quand elle entendit la voix de la télé dans le salon. Elle n'y fit pas attention et se jeta sur son ordinateur pour admirer les photos de son shooting mises en ligne par son professeur. En voyant les clichés elle se trouva d'abord très prétentieuse. Elle avait cet air hautain, celui que les stars prenaient en posant devant les objectifs Et elle n'en était pas une, elle faisait du mannequinat parce qu'elle aimait la mode et qu'elle aimait briller. Très souvent on lui avait dit qu'avec ses 1m75 elle pouvait s'essayer à ce milieu si fermé. Et Hermione avait fini par y croire, abandonnant la mal bouffe pour se consacrer au sport. Et en moins de 2ans elle avait réussi. 1m75, un corps d'athlète sans graisse, un ventre ferme et un poid très convenable.

Et elle en avait croisé des filles qui croyaient pouvoir devenir mannequin. Millicent Bulstrode par exemple, une fille de son ancienne école. Brune, un peu ronde sur les bords, une fille ordinaire. Comme elle. Comme tout le monde.

_« Toi mannequin ? Laisse-moi rire ». _Les autos critiques fusaient et Hermione n'osait parfois même plus se regarder dans un miroir, jusqu'au jour ou…

_« Nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes retenue sur notre liste de futurs mannequin. »_

Elle n'en avait pas lût plus, trop heureuse pour réaliser qu'elle, cette fille si banale avait réussi ce concours d'entrée dans une école très prestigieuse.

Elle pianota quelques mots sur le clavier et fit imprimer ses photos pour les montrer à ses amies. Puis elle sortit en prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit. Elle entendit alors des cris dans la cuisine.

-« NON ! Je refuse de m'arrêter dans mon travail à cause d'une connerie de maladie ! » Cria Danielle Granger

-« Parce que tu crois avoir le choix ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à un moment ce qui arriverait si tu venais à disparaitre ? Penses-tu à notre fille dans cette histoire ? » Renchérit Derek Granger

-« Et toi donc ? » Elle éclata d'un rire jaune. « Penses-tu à elle quand tu pars en voyage pendant de long mois ? »

-« C'est la meilleure ça ! Tu pars avec moi et qui s'occupe d'elle ? PERSONNE ! Depuis qu'elle a 10 ans c'est comme ça et tu le sais Dani ! Et cette pour cette raison que tu vas arrêter le boulot quelques mois et passer du temps avec elle ! »

-« J'accepterais juste par amour pour elle. Mais je te préviens, dès que je suis guérie je reprendrais, je ne vis pas sans le boulot ! »

Hermione sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elle prit la fuite dans sa chambre et s'y enferma. Elle alluma la musique, mit des bougies parfumées sur sa table basse en verre et se fit couler un bain.

_« Encore une soirée normale chez les Granger ! Derek et Dani se disputent sans arrêt sur leur seul intérêt dans la vie : Le boulot ! » _

Elle prit place dans le bain brûlant et ferma les yeux, apaisée par l'odeur de cannelle…. Demain commençait la saison des défilés sur les podiums…

Draco avait passé le reste de la nuit chez Blaise. Ils étaient allongés dans les gros poufs moelleux dans la chambre de l'afro-britannique, une bouteille de whisky entre eux. La fumée était bien présente dans la pièce si bien qu'ils ouvrirent légèrement la fenêtre. Le courant d'air froid leurs fit du bien…

-« Tu sais Dray, un jour il faudra pardonner à ton vieux. » Il tira une taffe et fit sortir la fumée par sa bouche en faisant des ronds. « Il est absent mais regarde ta vie »

-« J'ai une vie de merde ! » Draco bu à même la bouteille et la reposa violement sur la moquette. « Le seul truc bien c'est qu'il paye tout, il me propose même de me payer pour que j'arrête mon insolence, c'est totalement stupide de sa part ! ». Il ricana.

-« T'aurais dût accepter » ricana Blaise. « Si ton père est prêt à sortir le chéquier tout le temps c'est qu'il a quelque chose à se faire pardonner, il faut juste trouver quoi ! »

-« Très drôle ». Draco fit mine de penser en se touchant le menton. « Alors, il est infidèle, menteur, lâche et quoi d'autre ? Hypocrite ? Stupide ? »

-« C'est pas pour le défendre mais il est quand même le banquier le plus influent de Londres et d'Europe. Il travaille super bien même si côté famille il faut avouer qu'il est carrément NUL ! »

Draco explosa d'un rire hystérique. C'était la pure vérité. Il repensa aux rares moments qu'il avait passé avec son père avant que celui-ci ne change brutalement. Et ceux avec sa mère. Et ceux avec Blaise. Et celui avec Hermione…. A cette fille incarnait la grâce.

-« Tu m'écoutes mec ? » demanda Blaise en claquant des doigts sous le nez de son ami

-« Ouais ouais. J'étais en train de me dire que je dois y aller. J'ai la saison des défilés sur podiums, si je loupe ça je me suicide ! » S'exclama le blond en déguerpissant comme un lapin aux alentours de 5h du matin.

Il se précipita vers sa voiture et rentra au manoir comme à son habitude. Il rentrait toujours tard quand il était avec Blaise, que ce soit en semaine ou en fin de semaine. Et en général il ne dormait jamais, ou quelques minutes seulement. En passant le seuil il s'efforça de ne pas visualiser le sang qu'il avait vu quelques heures plus tôt et monta directement dans sa chambre pour se laver.

Après une bonne douche il prépara ses affaire, roula un joint et le fuma sur le balcon, seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour des hanches. Puis il passa une chemise blanche, un jean large, des bottes et descendit. Lucius était comme à son habitude devant son café de 6h30. Les deux hommes se regardèrent comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'interaction la veille à l'hôpital.

Lucius posa une enveloppe imposante sur la table et fit signe à Draco de l'ouvrir. Il y avait plusieurs photos. Une datant de l'époque ou Narcissa était encore mannequin. Elle posait debout avec une allure de reine, celle que Draco utilisait très souvent. Elle portait une sorte de body en cuir qui lui donnait un air rebelle tandis que ses cheveux étaient soulevés par le vent artificiel. Elle était belle comme le jour. Un autre ou elle posait quelques mois après son accouchement avec un bébé blond. Elle semblait heureuse bien que son sourire soit faible.

Et puis il y avait les photos des shootings que Draco avait faits. Tous ceux qu'il avait faits depuis le début de l'année.

« _C'est dingue » _pensa Malfoy junior.

-« Tu sais Draco, j'ai longtemps hésité à te montrer ces photos après ton comportement immature de la veille. Tu dois apprendre à controler tes émotions et ne pas t'énerver ainsi ! » dit calmement Lucius en fixant froidement son héritier

-« Et tu as pensé que de me montrer des photos de moi bébé avec maman me remonterait le moral ? » demanda froidement Draco en lâchant l'enveloppe

-« C'est sans doute la seule chose qui pourra t'aider en ce moment. D'autres affaires attendent là-haut… » dit sombrement Lucius. Draco fronça les sourcils….

-« Comment ça _qui pourra m'aider_ ? » demanda suspicieusement le jeune homme

-« Draco… je sais que je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te l'annoncer. Je sais également que l'amour que tu porte à Narcissa est très fort et je peux t'assurer qu'elle t'aimait de tout son cœur… »

«-« Elle m'aimait ? Elle est encore vivante ne l'oublie pas ! » ragea Draco en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre cette dure réalité

Lucius afficha une mine sombre et glaciale.

-« Ta mère est décédeé hier soir quelques minutes après ton départ. Elle à laissé une lettre dans ta chambre et des affaires qu'elle te lègue… Son étoffe de soie est pour toi, je me suis dit que tu voudrais la garder, pour avoirt son odeur corporelle avec toi… »

Le monde de Draco s'effondra. Ses jambes ne le soutinrent plus. Il tomba au sol, incapable de verser une larme, incapable de crier, de dire quelque chose. Il se sentit vidé, son cœur venait de se rompre. Il ne lui avait même pas dit au revoir, il lui avait juste crié dessus en lui disant implicitement qu'elle allait pas bien et qu'elle était folle…

Il se traina dans sa chambre et repéra enfin la lettre posée sur sa table de nuit. Et la fameuse écharpe en soie. Le bon parfum de Narcissa était encore imprégné dedans. Il enfouit son visage au milieu et y respira un grand coup… Il ouvrit fébrilement la lettre. Il fût happé par les derniers mots de la lettre.

_« Je suis désolée… Je t'aimerais à jamais mon bébé. » _

Le déclic arriva. Il éclata en sanglots et se laissa tomber sur le sol de sa chambre, le foulard collé contre son torse…

* * *

**A suivre…. **

**Vos avis ?... Au fait, si vous deviez mettre une musique sur le chapitre ce serait quoi pour vous ? **

**A la semaine prochaine, bisous ! **

**Mae **


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou ! Désolé pour autant de retard, je suis confuse. Je vais changer le rythme de publication, je ne pensais pas que j'avais autant de trucs à faire à mon retour. Bref, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture, merci encore à Delphine03 pour tes commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir ! **

**Réflexion**

* * *

Beaucoup de personnes pensent que pleurer est libérateur. Il eut un temps où il était honteux de libérer ses émotions sous formes de gouttelettes tombantes des yeux. Puis le temps ou plus rien n'avait d'importance. Severus Rogue avait entendu toutes sortes de choses sur cet acte de désespoir, de joie. Il avait appris la mort de sa patiente, femme de son meilleur ami, mère de son filleul en regardant les infos du soir. Il avait été complètement bouleversé si bien qu'il n'avait pas tout de suite décroché le combiné pour prendre des nouvelles des Malfoy. Non, il avait cherché à vérifier que tout ceci n'était pas mensonge.

Mais au bout de trois heures il s'était rendu à l'évidence. Tous les journaux, programmes TV et autres en parlaient.

_« L'ex-top model bien aimée de tous, Narcissa Black Malfoy est décédée en début de journée suite à une tentative de suicide. Sa famille n'a pas encore fait de déclarations. Nous leurs envoyons nos condoléances, paix à son âme. » _

C'était ce que pût lire Severus en passant devant le kiosque à journaux. Il en fût choqué. La presse se défoulait, beaucoup de titres disaient qu'elle laissait un fils derrière elle, un fils désormais malheureux et dépressif, d'autres disaient que Draco suivait la même voie qu'elle. La drogue, l'overdose et tout se finirait comme elle. Morte. Elle était morte.

Il erra dans les rues quelques heures de plus, pensant à Draco alors qu'auparavant il ne le voyait que comme son patient ou le fils de son meilleur ami. Jamais il n'avait pris la peine de s'intéresser à lui. Et Lucius dans tout ça ? Etait-il triste ? Etait-il heureux de pouvoir continuer ses liaisons ? Et pourquoi le destin semblait s'acharner à ce point-là sur cette famille ?

Hermione était en cours. Elle était distraite aujourd'hui. Draco n'était pas là et il n'était jamais en retard. L'appel commençait…

_1 minute. 2 minutes. 3 minutes. 4 minutes. 5 minutes. _

Malgré sa bonne éducation elle se mit à taper du pied sur le sol. Elle regardait la porte en espérant voir le beau blond la pousser pour regagner sa chaise, pour le voir sortir son téléphone, pour sentir l'odeur de cigarette qui imprégnait ses vêtements dès 9heures du matin… Rien que le voir. Elle ne prêta pas la moindre attention au professeur, aux photographes et au cours donné. Elle s'en fichait, comme si rien n'avait d'importance si son ami n'était pas là. Pourtant dieu savait à quel point elle s'était battue pour entrer dans cette école. Elle y avait presque laissé son âme entière, trop dévouée à sa plus grande passion.

-« Miss Hermione Granger ! Tu es toujours avec nous ? » S'écria la voix d'une des stylistes, Dolorès Ombrage

-« Hum, oui je suis là … » bredouilla la jeune fille en sursautant. Elle releva les yeux et vit que toutes les personnes présentes la fixaient comme une extraterrestre.

Elle détestait cette femme. Les créations qu'elle imposait étaient tous justes horribles ! Toujours roses, avec des motifs de gamins. Et puis elle détestait son mental. Dolorès semblait penser que les élèves appartenant à de grandes familles pleines aux as devaient être privilégiés par rapport aux élèves de classe normale. Et bien évidemment, personne n'avait le droit de critiquer ses faits et gestes, elle semblait régner sur l'école. Elle et son stupide orgueil.

Oh bien sûr il était préférable de l'avoir en amie qu'en ennemie. Elle était capable du pire selon Harry. Le beau brun avait eu un cours commun avec Hermione et les remarques avaient fusées ! Cette femme disait tous ce qu'elle pensait et punissait très souvent.

_« Tu es grosse et moche. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas vexée ma chérie… »_ Avait-elle minaudé en s'adressant à une fille de la section d'Harry.

Voilà à quoi ressemblait cette femme qui ressemblait à un vieux crapaud…

-« Pour le défilé d'aujourd'hui vous aurez pour thème…. Tatatata…. Militaire ! » S'exclama le titulaire du salon

Des cris fusèrent de tous les côtés. C'était dur comme thème, comme être sexy et élégant avec du style militaire ? Beaucoup étaient dans le noir total tandis que d'autres s'en réjouissaient. Cela aurait pût être le cas d'Hermione si elle n'avait pas été si perturbée par le retard de Draco. Elle l'attendait mais rien. Elle lui avait envoyé un texto, lui demandant ou il était et s'il comptait venir.

_1heure. Pas de réponse. _

Hermione se retrouva dans l'_immense _dressing de l'école. Tout était aux couleurs militaires. Elle avait moins de 30 minutes pour trouver la parfaite tenue avant d'aller se faire coiffer et maquiller pour le défilé. Elle allait aussi devoir enchainer plus de 5 passages afin que les photographes puissent avoir des clichés d'elle dans toutes les poses et tous les sens possible. En effet, beaucoup de photos seraient utilisées pour un calendrier destiné à être envoyé dans des camps de guerre.

La brune prit une veste XXL verte foncé, un body noir et des escarpins, certaine d'être la seule à user ce look si particulier. C'était comme sa marque de fabrique, chic mais sauvage, exactement ce qu'elle aimait. Elle partit ensuite dans la salle de maquillage ou elle fût transformée. Et environ 30 minutes plus tard elle sortit enfin pour se diriger vers le podium ou les professeurs et stylistes attendaient.

Son titulaire la regarda des pieds à la tête et la laissa passer, ayant trop l'habitude des looks si particuliers de son élève. Elle s'avança sur le devant de la scène et commença à partir quand la musique se mit en marche.

_« Regard de braise, mains sur les hanches, démarche fine et légère, un pied devant l'autre, croisement et petit arrêt avec clin d'œil à la fin. »_

Les clics des appareils ne s'arrêtaient plus, Hermione semblait très à l'aise, comme d'habitude. Elle croisa certains regards envieux de ses amis. Elle s'en fichait, la seule personne qui la critiquait ou complimentait était Draco. C'était un peu un jeu entre les deux mannequins.

Elle était belle et était née pour briller.

* * *

Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il restait là, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Ou plutôt sur l'ombre de lui-même. Il l'avait déjà dit, sans sa mère il n'était rien. Et sans lui, elle n'était rien. Il pensa aux moments de bonheur qu'il avait passé avec elle jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'il n'y en avait pas tellement. Il n'avait jamais consulté le blog de sa mère, le blog sur le net qui faisait fureur dans le monde entier. Cette page regroupant toutes les photos, les astuces et conseils de mode que Narcissa écrivaient chaque jours. Draco ne le savait pas avant de lire la lettre de sa défunte mère.

Et il cliquait sur la page web. Au fur et à mesure il pût comprendre que ce n'avait pas été qu'un métier pour sa mère, c'était toute sa vie, sa passion. Ce qui l'avait tuée aussi. Le blond regarda les photos en détails. Il y avait très peu de photos ou elle souriait, son visage restait de glace mais cela faisait tout son charme, des millions de personnes aimaient ces clichés. Ces personnes les avaient partagées avec le monde, Narcissa avait trouvé son public à travers le net. Et cette petite note à chaque fin de page _« Mon fils est mon oxygène » _l'avait touché au plus profond de son cœur meurtri.

C'était cela, Narcissa avait été une princesse aimée de tous sauf de son mari qui la délaissait alors qu'elle avait des prétendants à revendre. Mais elle ne l'avait jamais quitté, par fidélité sans doute. Elle était pure avant de connaitre le succès et la drogue. Elle avait été clean, parfaite avant de toucher à cette merde. Et personne ne lui avait dit stop, personne n'avait dit à la belle Narcisse que le mal était partout. Et en touchant le fond, c'est comme si elle s'était noyée, elle avait cessé de vivre. Même son fils ne pouvait changer cela. Tout cela résumait la vie chaotique qu'avait eue Narcissa Black. Tout cela dans une page web que tout le monde pouvait consulter.

Draco descendit au salon après avoir fait imprimer un cliché de sa mère trouvé sur le blog. Il trouva son père, toujours à la même place, son fidèle verre dans la main.

-« Es-tu triste que maman soit _morte_ ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton froid en insistant sur le dernier mot

-« Bien évidemment, Narcissa était ma femme » répondit le riche aristocrate sur le même ton

-« C'était pour honorer ton rang que tu ne l'as jamais quittée ou juste parce que c'était plus drôle de la tromper en étant toujours marié ? Et pourras-tu assumer ta honte de m'avoir comme fils ? Le seul héritier Malfoy est un pauvre mannequin, drogué qui utilise son corps pour gagner sa vie ? EH ? L'accepteras-tu ?! Un fils qui exerce le même métier que sa junkie de mère ! »

_Pas de réponse. _

-« Et maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu vas me ramener une remplaçante ? Une autre de tes putes ? Je te jure que si tu fais cela, je te haïrai encore plus que maintenant, je demanderais à ce que tu ne sois plus mon père !» cracha Draco avec fureur

_Toujours pas de réponse. _

-« REPONDS PUTAIN ! » Hurla Draco en perdant patience

Et dans un excès de colère il frappa la table en face de lui, fissurant le verre. Mais Lucius ne souffla toujours pas un mot, dévisageant la colère froide de son fils. Son mal être sortait enfin, laissant le dragon en furie s'exprimer pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Et le grand blond en eut mal au cœur bien que ce genre de sentiment n'habite pas son être. Comment avait-il pût laisser la situation dériver ainsi ?

-« Si jamais tu te décides à parler, saches que toutes tes plates excuses justifiants tes actes m'importe peu ! » marmonna Draco en se calmant et en soufflant comme un bœuf essoufflé. « Je sais très bien ce que tu penses de moi, je sais que tu as honte mais je m'en fous. Ma mère m'aimait comme tu l'as dit et de là-haut elle me protégera de toi ! »

-« Saches Draco que tu viens d'énoncer une partie de ce que je déteste chez toi. Tu as raison, j'ai un fils drogué qui utilise le mannequinat pour se faire un nom et qui suit les traces de sa mère. Mais tu as oublié d'ajouter que tu es insolent et incapable de retenir ta colère. Je te l'ai déjà dit, un homme de bonne famille ne doit pas se laisser aller comme toi, les émotions se gardent pour soi, on ne les expose jamais au grand jour ! » Dit calmement Lucius d'un ton glacial

Draco ne répondit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Lucius continua donc son discours.

-« Et même si je souhaitais que tu suives des cours de commerces pour faire une vraie carrière, je continuerais à financer tes cours de mannequinat. Saches que cette voie ne te mènerais pas à grand-chose, regardes ou cela à mener Narcissa, elle n'as pas fini sa carrière à cause de cette overdose. Tu sais très bien que c'est une voie difficile et que sans ton physique tu perdras tout. Si jamais tu échoues tu te débrouilleras avec les conséquences de tes actes. Et malgré tout ce que je viens d'énoncer tu restes mon fils. Et j'aime ma famille, c'est un fait incontestable. »

Il y eu un silence, les deux hommes étant incapable de ravaler leur orgueil. Pourtant Lucius venait de faire un grand pas. Bon, il ne l'avait pas dit clairement mais le message était passé.

Faire ce pas lui avait couté quelque chose, il avait fait ce pas pour se rapprocher de son fils, du fruit de l'amour qu'il avait eu avec Narcissa. Le seul être qui lui rappelait sa défunte femme, la seule personne qui avait encore de l'importance à ses yeux. Et ce faire pardonner allait être très dur, Draco lui en voulait vraiment, le haïssant. Et c'était compréhensible, il n'avait jamais été son père, il avait été son compte en banque….

**A suivre.**

* * *

**Voilà, dans le prochain chapitre il y aura une nouvelle rencontre entre Draco et Hermione, peut-être même un rendez-vous en tête à tête… haa vous le saurez bientôt ! Pour la prochaine date de publication je dirais dans 2 semaines. Bonnes vacances ! **

**Bisous **


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou ! **

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, un ! Merci de suivre l'histoire ! Merci à Delphine03 pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir, comme d'habitude ! **

**Bonne lecture et à bientôt ! **

* * *

**Décisions **

Tout aurait pût être parfait. Mais encore une fois tout était chaotique, entre le père et le fils. Ce matin-là, Draco s'était réveillé serein, avait allumé une bougie dans sa chambre et prit une douche dans sa luxueuse salle de bain. Puis il était allé prendre son café du matin avant d'aller à l'université, décidant qu'il était temps de retourner à l'école après son absence.

Mais sur la route il pensa à quelque chose. Tous les contrats qu'il recevait étaient filtrés par son école et il n'y allait que pour voir Hermione et des amis. S'il y réfléchissait bien il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à l'université, il avait des portes de shootings ouvertes tous les jours et les demandes étaient nombreuses…. A quoi bon continuer d'y aller, il avait son diplôme, son nombre d'études au compteur, des offres de travail et une fortune lui permettant de rebondir dans n'importe quelle situation. C'est donc pour cette raison que Draco décida qu'aujourd'hui était son dernier jour de cours à l'université.

Quand il se gara sur le parking de l'école il eut quand même un flash pour Hermione. Sa belle camarade allait rester dans l'école tandis qu'il vaguerait à ses occupations, se faisant un nom dans la mode. Pourquoi ne viendrait-elle pas avec lui ? Les agences aimaient les paires de modèles, les shootings se vendaient mieux de cette manière. Il y pensa et se mit à organiser son plan avec minutie. Dès le lendemain il engagerait les photographes qui venaient immortaliser sa mère, poserait seul ou accompagné afin de forger son Book déjà bien rempli et répondrait à la fameuse agence international qui l'avait sollicité 2semaines auparavant. Draco avait déjà des étoiles dans les yeux, qu'importe si elle refusait au final. Il pouvait y arriver seul.

Il entra dans la salle de cours et tendit à son titulaire un mot rédigé par Lucius. Le professeur le lût en diagonale et lui présenta ses condoléances. Puis Draco le mit au courant de son projet de quitter l'université pour se lancer dans le monde réel.

-« Tu devrais voir ça avec le directeur Draco. Cela dit c'est ton choix et tu ne risques pas d'avoir de problèmes, rien qu'avec ton nom tu peux te frayer le chemin que tu veux. » Lui répondit son titulaire

-« Je ne veux pas que les gens me prennent pour mon nom mais pour mon potentiel, pour mes qualités de model » lui répondit froidement Draco

-« Je comprends Draco. Il faudra également voir avec un tuteur légal ou un de tes parents. »

-« Je n'en ai plus qu'un maintenant ce sera vite réglé… » Marmonna Draco en serrant les dents

Hermione observait le dialogue des deux hommes depuis sa place. C'était la première fois qu'elle revoyait Draco depuis l'annonce du décès de sa mère. Il ne semblait pas affecté, ou alors cachait-il bien ses émotions ? Elle l'ignorait. Quand il passa devant-elle, elle pût sentir cette odeur si particulière qu'il semblait cultiver. Un sourire se dessina sur ses joues. Elle ne pût également s'empêcher de tourner vaguement la tête en milieu de cours, juste pour se dire qu'il n'était pas loin d'elle.

Et la journée passa sans que personne ne la voie défiler. Les deux jeune mannequins prirent un café ensemble dans un bar sympa près de l'école. Personne n'osait parler, Hermione ayant peur de faire une bourde au sujet de Narcissa et Draco ne sachant que dire. Les deux se fixaient dans les yeux, les deux mains entourant les cafés fumants.

-« Je pars de l'université…. » Annonça soudainement Draco. « J'ai pris conscience avec du recul que je n'étais pas fait pour terminer mes jours sur les bancs de l'école. J'ai un diplôme et je compte commencer ma carrière dans le mannequinat. J'ai reçu des offres de shootings de grandes agences… »

Elle resta sans voix. Ses parents à elle n'auraient jamais accepté cette décision. Ils avaient déjà eu du mal à avaler la pilule quand elle avait annoncé sa décision d'étudier le mannequinat. Mais de là arrêter….

-« J'imagine bien que le choc n'est pas encore passé, que ta mère te manque mais quitter l'école n'est pas la meilleure solution. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, certes tu seras embauché par de grandes agences de mode mais il te manque de la pratique… Cela dit c'est ton choix. » Fit la jeune fille.

-« Tu ne peux pas comprendre Hermione… » Murmura le jeune homme

-« C'est vrai, je n'ai jamais vécu un choc comme celui que tu viens d'endurer mais je peux très bien comprendre cette souffrance, ce manque affectif. Mes parents mes délaissent complètement, la preuve en est, ils sont heureux de me voir dans cette école, je ne suis jamais à la maison et de cette façon ils n'ont pas à s'occuper de moi… » Avoua la jeune fille

Draco voulut répliquer que perdre sa mère était pire que le délaissement parental mais il s'abstint d'une remarque. Il continua donc de la fixer.

-« J'espère qu'on pourra continuer de se voir et qu'un jour nous aurons l'occasion de poser ensemble… J'aurais voulu te dire…. » Bredouilla-t-elle

Et sans prévenir elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de Draco qui se laissa faire. Il fût néanmoins très surpris que la démarche vienne d'elle. Quand elle se retira elle était rouge vive, de honte ou de bonheur, il ne le sût jamais.

-« Tu es parfois froid Dray, les gens ont du mal à cerner le personnage que tu incarnes. Je ne dis pas que je le comprends mais j'ai une certaine attirance pour lui. Il me rappelle des souvenirs… Draco, tu es sans doute la personne la plus intrigante que je connaisse. Tu es très mystérieux mais tellement gentil quand on te connait mieux. »

Le jeune homme était encore sous le choc du baiser. Il était tellement heureux que tout se concrétise avec Hermione mais un peu déçu que cela se passe le dernier jour de sa scolarité.

-« Si je t'ouvre mon cœur c'est parce que je ne sais pas quand tu allais le faire, je suis prête aux sacrifices, à tout. Par amour et par amitié. » Murmura la jeune fille. « J'espère que tu voudras bien de moi… »

Il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-« Est-ce suffisamment clair ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque

Elle lui prit la main, mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Draco n'avait jamais été un sentimental, Pansy Parkinson l'avait bien compris. Même si elle demeurait une bonne amie du blond elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de conquérir son cœur. Elle l'avait accepté et préférait se bourrer la gueule avec lui plutôt que de parler d'amour. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Astoria qui était persuadée qu'elle valait mieux qu'Hermione et que toutes les autres filles prétendants devenir les futures Mme Malfoy.

Etais-ce dû au fait que ses sentiments étaient en vrac ? Qu'il avait besoin de combler un manque affectif ? Qu'il était en dépression ? Toutes ces raisons étaient encore floutées dans son esprit. Il se concentra finalement sur le beau visage de sa toute fraiche petite amie. Qu'il était difficile de la faire passer du statut d'amie à petite amie, c'était étrange, improbable et satisfaisant.

Elle partit 20minutes plus tard, ayant des cours en plus avec Harry. Draco la regarda partir sans pouvoir décoller son regard de son joli déhanché. Qu'elle était belle et qu'il avait de la chance.

En regardant sa montre il vit qu'il devait lui aussi prendre congé de ce café et se rendre à son rendez-vous avec le directeur de son université, le professeur Dumbledore. Il partit sans se presser, envoya un message inutile à son père, appela Théo pour annuler sa sortie chez lui et arriva devant le bureau directorial en moins de temps qu'il pensait.

_« Toc, toc, toc » _

« Entrez » fit une voix grave à travers la lourde porte de bois.

Le jeune homme entra et fit face à son excentrique directeur. Il regarda son immense barbe attachée avec un fil argenté, son costume ample gris brillant et son perroquet rouge orange sur son perchoir doré. Des photos de modèles trônaient sur le bureau tandis que les portraits des créateurs de l'école étaient accrochés au mur. Un télescope prenait toute la place au deuxième étage du bureau.

-« Un bonbon au citron cher ami ? » proposa le vieil homme en tendant à Draco une coupelle remplie de sucreries

-« Non merci » refusa le jeune homme d'un signe de tête négatif

-« Monsieur Malfoy, quel est le motif de ce rendez-vous ? Votre professeur titulaire m'en a rapidement parlé mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas tout suivi. »

-« J'ai décidé d'arrêter l'université. Je reçois de nombreuses demandes d'emploi, de shootings photos par de grandes agences. Je sais que vous les filtrer quand nous sommes encore en pratique mais mon père a déjà reçu beaucoup de missives me concernant » Expliqua Draco. « De ce fait j'aimerais mettre un terme à notre collaboration afin de me concentrer sur ma carrière dans la mode. »

Dumbledore le regarda d'abord très surpris puis après pensif. Jamais un élève ne lui avait annoncé telle nouvelle.

-« Pour cela Monsieur Malfoy il me faudrait une autorisation écrite d'un de vos parents, je ne peux vous déscolariser de la sorte. Cela dit je comprends bien que vous devez être demandé, votre nom est déjà célèbre, plus que celui de Potter. »

-« Mon père sera d'accord, comme vous le savez sans doutes, il n'était pas trop pour cette inscription. Mais je me fiche de ce qu'il pense, je vous apporterais l'autorisation dès demain même si je trouve cette paperasse inutile en vue des circonstances. » Siffla Draco en partant

Quand il posa sa main sur la poignée il entendit le directeur s'adresser à lui.

-« Je suis désolé pour votre mère Draco. J'imagine bien que c'est très dur pour vous mais ce n'est pas en arrêtant votre scolarité que cela arrangera vos problèmes. »

-« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, ne jouer pas les vieillards compréhensifs avec moi. Votre pitié ne fait que ravivez cette flamme de douleur en moi. » Dit froidement Draco en passant le seuil de la porte

Puis après cet entretien, Draco prit congé de l'école et se dirigea vers une boutique de fleurs pour acheter un énorme bouquet de roses rouges. Puis il partit. Il arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant des grandes grilles de fer. Il entra et passa dans de nombreuses allées recouvertes de fleurs en tout genre. Puis il s'arrêta devant une stèle en marbre blanc avec une inscription dorée.

_« Narcissa Black Malfoy. A ma mère, que j'aimerais à tout jamais…. » _

Il s'agenouilla dans les gravillons et déposa les fleurs dans le pot en remettant de l'eau. Il jeta les roses blanches sur le sol bien qu'il les eut apportés à son enterrement récent. Il ne s'arrêta même pas et partit à grandes enjambées. Peut-être fuyait-il l'endroit qui lui rappelait qu'il n'avait désormais plus de mère…

Et il rentra chez lui. Il fuma longtemps sur la terrasse du salon d'hiver, profitant de la belle vue qu'il avait en face de lui. Son paquet acheté le matin même diminuait au fil des heures tandis que le cendrier se remplissait à grande vitesse. Sa tige de tabac coincée entre les dents, les jambes croisées Draco épluchait son courrier. Il survolait les demandes, appelait pour confirmer, notait ses shootings sur son agenda et ceci dura près de 2 heures et demi. Puis quand il eut un emploie de temps digne d'un ministre il décida de passer à autre chose. Il demanda à son ex-école de lui faxer ses dernières photos afin de les ajouter à son book. Puis il se rendit sur le net afin de consulter ses pages web et répondre sur les réseaux sociaux.

Quand Lucius Malfoy rentra chez lui le soir il pût sentir directement l'odeur très présente de tabac dans tout le manoir et constata avec agacement que son fils n'avait toujours pas décroché à cette addiction. De plus il avait reçu un coup de fil du professeur Dumbledore qui lui demandait si la demande de Draco était concrète. Comme s'il n'avait pas assez de problèmes en ce moment, la gestion de la plus grosse banque d'Angleterre l'occupait énormément. Il retint un soupir en voyant les affaires de son fils étalées dans tout le salon.

-« MARINA ! » Cria-t-il

Aussitôt une petite femme ronde arriva devant son patron qui ne semblait pas avoir passé une très bonne journée. Elle s'inclina devant lui et attendit la raclée…

-« Ou est Draco ? Pourquoi le salon ressemble à une porcherie ? Je ne vous paie pas pour contempler les mouches au plafond ! » S'énerva l'aristocrate blond

-« Je ne sais point où est le jeune maitre, il me semble qu'il est dans sa chambre. Je suis désolée pour autant de désordre, j'étais occupée à trier les affaires de madame comme vous l'aviez demandé…. » S'excusa la brave dame

_« Les affaires de madame… ». _Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Lucius. Il n'y avait plus pensé, ni même si son fils voulait garder des choses ayant appartenu à Narcissa. Il lui avait fait don de l'étoffe de soie mais ne s'était pas enquis de savoir s'il souhaitait autre chose…

-« Terminez le ménage et je ne veux plus que quoi que ce soit traine dans cette pièce ! » répondit sèchement Lucius en prenant congé de son employée

Puis il monta dans la chambre de son fils en priant pour ne pas qu'une énième dispute ne commence… Il entra sans prendre la peine de toquer et vit son fils devant son MacBook, occupé à travailler. Le dragon avait une cigarette dans la bouche, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche afin de laisser la volupté de fumée s'échapper dans l'air.

-« Si c'est à propos de ce que j'ai dit au professeur Dumbledore cet après-midi je suis sourd à tout. J'ai déjà confirmé ma présence à plusieurs entretiens donc un à l'agence IMG modèls. »

-« J'ai dépensé des sommes d'argents astronomique pour te laisser étudier dans cette université que tu veux quitter ? Je te l'ai déjà dit Draco, tu décides, tu fais mais tu assumes les conséquences. »

-« J'ai mon diplôme, j'ai un book plein à craquer et les meilleures agences à mes pieds, tu veux quoi d'autres ? » Ricana Draco en levant enfin les yeux de son écran

-« Que tu fasses une vraie carrière, pas une qui te mèneras au suicide ! » Répliqua sèchement Lucius d'une voix froide

-« Tout le monde n'est pas comme maman ! » Rajouta Draco en se fermant à l'entente du mot suicide. « Je n'ai pas envie de finir ma vie comme toi. »

-« Ne soit pas si sûr de ce que tu fais, le monde est rempli d'imprévus » lui dit son père en restant sourd aux pics lancés par Draco. Il lui tendit également une feuille de papier portant ses initiales avec un petit texte rédigé. Draco en déduisit que c'était la fameuse autorisation dont avait apparemment besoin son directeur. Il remercia son père d'un signe de tête et la rangea dans son sac pour l'amener le lendemain.

-« Comme tu le sais le gala annuel approche et je veux que tu sois présent. Qu'importe les motifs que tu trouveras je te veux, tu auras bien quelques heures à passer en ma compagnie. » Annonça Lucius de but en blanc. « Des dizaines de photographes seront présents ainsi que beaucoup de beau monde. C'est très important de donner la même image de notre famille, tu ne dois pas la déshonorer en arrivant ivre mort ou sous l'effet de stupéfiants. »

-« Je serais là. » répondit simplement Draco en fixant d'un air neutre son clone senior

Lucius fût quelque peu étonné de cette réponse si soudaine et si calme. Il se serait attendu à des protestations, à des remarques désobligeantes et à un refus catégorique. Mais non, Draco n'avait rien dit de tout cela. Il partit donc, ne sachant que penser de ce comportement presque normal….

* * *

Hermione rayonnait de bonheur. Elle mourrait d'envie de tout raconter à ses deux meilleures amies et failli manquer le bus pour se rendre à ses cours en commun avec Harry. Des cours de botanique, très bizarres mais assez relaxant. Elle failli aussi se couper avec le cutter destiné au tronçon de l'arbuste japonais qu'elle entretenait avec amour, se coincer la main dans la porte et renverser de l'eau sur son meilleur ami. Elle avait tellement la bougeotte qu'Harry comprit aussitôt que son amie avait quelque chose à lui dire.

-« Du nouveau avec monsieur le mannequin je-me-la-pète et je-suis-super-canon ? » Demanda-t-il en observant les joues de son ami rougirent

-« Oui…. » Avoua-t-elle timidement. « Je crois qu'on peut dire que nous avons sauté le pas…. » Bredouilla-t-elle

-« OH MON DIEU SEIGNEUR JESUS MARIE JOSEPH ! » S'exclama Harry.

Il parla si fort que beaucoup de ses camarades se retournèrent pour le fixer d'un air outré.

-« Oh ça va, ce n'est pas un crime d'évoquer le seigneur! » Répliqua Harry d'un ton brut. « Je rêve Hermy, tu n'as pas fait ça quand même ? Ça se trouve il veut combler son manque affectif, il veut peut-être remplacer le seul amour de sa vie par toi ! »

-« T'es bête, ce n'est pas la mort de sa mère, c'est moi qui ai fait le premier pas, j'ai comment dire…. accélérer les choses. Pourtant tu me connais je ne suis pas du genre à craquer sur le premier garçon mais avec lui c'était différent, je sais qu'il est trop mystérieux mais ce côté obscur me plait… »

-« Oui mais tu sembles oublier qu'il s'agit de… de Draco Malfoy, le gars le plus prétentieux, arrogant, froid, cynique et j'en passe de l'école et même du Royaume-Uni j'en suis sûr ! »

-« Je sais bien mais… il m'attire et je l'aime donc hein, dixit le gars qui n'a toujours pas sauté le pas avec Ginny ! » dit Hermione pour changer de sujet

Aussitôt le brun devint rouge comme une tomate à l'entente du nom de sa future petite amie à venir. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez pour répondre à sa meilleure amie.

-« Le fait est là, Ron est mon meilleur ami et sortir avec sa petite sœur me semble… disons incorrect. »

-« La blague ! » Pouffa Hermione. « Je sais que tu en craque pour elle ne mens pas, Ginny nous a raconté pour le déjeuner chez Franklin. _Personne _n'y va juste entre amis. »

-« Eh bien moi si ! » Assura Harry en essayant de paraitre crédible aux yeux de son amie

-« A plus de 40£ le petit déjeuner j'estime que ce n'est pas qu'une sortie entre amis ! »

Il ne répondit rien, laissant Hermione avec ses suppositions. Puis quand l'heure se termina il la raccompagna chez elle comme tout bon gentleman aurait fait.

Hermione rentra chez elle aux alentours de 19h30 ce qui en soit était relativement tôt pour une journée de semaine. Elle posa son manteau et ses bottes dans le hall, salua son chat avec un gros câlin et se fit un thé bien anglais. Elle sortit son téléphone et consulta ce qu'elle avait manqué sur les réseaux sociaux pendant son absence, répondit à Ron et envoya à Draco une photo d'eux deux pendant une séance shooting.

_« Pas besoin de simuler l'amour, il y est déjà… » _

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre pour préparer ses cours du lendemain et se changer. La journée s'acheva de cette manière pour Hermione. Elle s'endormit avant le retour encore tardif de ses parents.

* * *

Il était près de 23heures quand Draco décida de sortir rejoindre Blaise chez lui. Cela faisait trop longtemps que les deux garçons ne s'étaient pas vus pour mettre au point certaines choses dans leurs vies. Il enfila une veste par-dessus sa chemise et mit aux pieds des converses pour être plus confortables. Il envoya sa réponse à l'afro-britannique et sauta dans sa voiture.

Quand il arriva devant la porte de l'appartement de Blaise il entendit des cris féminins et en conclu que Dani, alias Danielle maman de son ami devait être en plein ébat sexuel. Il toqua et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Blaise qui avait une cigarette dans la bouche et son chat Asmar dans les bras. Ils se saluèrent et se dirigèrent au fond de l'immense loft. Quand blaise passa devant la chambre de sa mère il toqua à grands coups de poings et hurla de toute sa voix.

-« MAMAN ! Tu saoule la, arrête de gémir comme ça, j'en peux plus ! Trouvez-vous un hôtel ou faites moins de bruit ! »

-« Pardon mon chéri… » Minauda la voix de Danielle Zabini

-« J'en peux plus d'elle je te jure, c'est comme ça tout le temps maintenant. Depuis qu'Alana est chez mon « bof-père ». Marmonna Blaise d'un ton agacé

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent place sur le sofa et le sol en moquette de la chambre de Blaise. Ils allumèrent des cigarettes comme à leurs habitudes et sortirent des bières du mini-frigo.

-« Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec miss tête de bouledogue ? » Demanda Draco en ricanant.

-« Très drôle, j'essaye de la décoller de moi mais c'est mission impossible, soit Pansy est en manque affectif soit elle est attirée par moi, ce que je n'espère absolument pas par dieu ! » S'exclama Blaise en prenant un air horrifié

-« Elle est bizarre en ce moment d'après Théo, dieu merci c'est lui qui se la coltine toute la journée en cours et pas nous ! Ah oui, j'arrête la FAC, je me lance dans le vrai monde maintenant, j'en ai marre de perdre mon temps. »

-« Je me disais bien que tu allais craquer avant moi, personne ne tiendrais plus de 3ans dans une salle remplie de photographes avec la styliste la plus conne de Londres. Perso j'ai déjà pensé à me barrer parce que la musique c'est long et très chiant des fois mais j'hésite, après tout je n'ai rien d'autres… »

-« Tu pourrais signer avec des maisons de disques ? » Proposa Draco

-« Il me faut au moins 5années d'études avant de faire le moindre contrat, ce n'est pas pareil que le mannequinat… » Grinçât son ami

-« Mouais. »

-« Quoi d'autres Dray ? » Demanda soudainement Blaise, sachant très bien que son ami sortait avec Hermione

-« Rien. Je pars pour la France dans une semaine. »

-« Mais je ne parle pas de ça idiot ! Je te parle du fait que tu sortes enfin avec Hermione Granger ! »

-« Oui c'est exact. J'ignore comment tu l'as appris et je m'en contrefiche. Après tout, ma vie privée n'est un secret pour personne, elle est étalée dans les magazines donc j'imagine que tout le Royaume-Uni est au courant… »

-« Faut avouer que tu ne fais rien pour la cacher. Depuis des lustres ta famille est célèbre et ce n'est pas près de changer. Tu verras quand tu voyageras comme ça va être, totalement différent. »

-« Peut-être, j'aime savoir que je ne suis pas comme les autres, que je suis au-dessus par moments. »

-« Vantard. » Siffla Blaise en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du blond

Draco ricana mais ne dit aucunes paroles concrètes. Il resta chez son ami jusqu'à 4heures du matin et rentra chez lui par la suite, complètement défait. Il était certes un peu ivre mais pas au point de ne plus savoir son nom….

Il se laissa tomber comme un mort sur son lit et s'endormit très vite. Il rêva alors durant la courte nuit de tous les shootings photos qu'il allait faire, des voyages prévus, des rencontres et surtout d'Hermione. Il pensa aussi à sa mère qui lui avait donné la passion de la mode. Il rêva même d'un nouveau tatouage, histoire de faire couler l'encre pour laisser sortir cette imagination à revendre, faire de son corps le reflet de ses pensées, de ses envies, de sa vie…

_« Une prière pour les libres dans l'âme gardés en cage… »_ Citation de Tennessee Williams.

* * *

**A suivre**

**Merci d'avoir lu, vous avez un avis ? Vous pouvez le laissez par REVIEWS ou encore par boite de messagerie, en espérant que ce texte vous aura plu ! Si vous avez des propositions à faire je suis ouverte à tout ! Profitez de vos vacances ! **

**PS : Vous êtes beaucoup à suivre l'histoire ou à l'ajouter en favoris, c'est super, merci. **

**Xxx **

**Mae **


	8. Chapter 8

**Nouveau chapitre ! Le texte met en scène un couple de deux hommes, SLASH. **

**A par ça, la musique que j'ai écouté en écrivant c'est « Vinyl Hearts, Let's Go », la musique de la pub Orangina ou Fanta je crois^^ Il n'y a aucune remarques homophobes et pas de discrimination. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes ! **

**Choc.**

* * *

Draco n'avait jamais imaginé que les conséquences des disputes avec son père seraient horribles. Pour lui plus particulièrement. En plus d'avoir découvert que son père avait été infidèle à sa femme pendant presque toute sa vie, Draco l'avait surpris au lit….. Avec le psychologue de la famille, Severus Rogue….

Ce ne fût pas le fait que son père ait des tendances gay ou même qu'il s'envoie en l'air dans des pièces publiques mais le fait que ce soit avec son psy, avec celui qui épaulait Narcissa à longueur de journée. Tout avait été mascarade et Draco eut bien du mal à digérer la pilule.

Il fût absent pendant presque une semaine, restant à son appartement, envoyant deux trois messages à Hermione mais ne se présentant pas au manoir. Il se rendit un beau matin au cabinet de Rogue qui se situait au sous-sol d'un bâtiment de la banlieue londonienne. Il se fit recevoir par la secrétaire de ce dernier et patienta nerveusement dans la salle d'attente. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il vit le nez crochu du médecin et son air surpris de le trouver là.

-« Entre Draco » Murmura faiblement l'homme en s'effaçant du passage

A peine la porte fût-elle fermée que Draco asséna à l'amant de son père un violent coup de poing dans le nez. Puis il se mit à le frapper sans retenue.

-« Vous n'êtes vraiment que le pire crétin que je connaisse. Soutenir ma mère est une chose, se taper son mari en est une autre ! » Hurla le blond

Severus se releva tant bien que mal et retint le jeune par les poignets pour l'immobiliser. Il n'avait jamais aimé se battre, il était bon sur les propos mais quand il s'agissait des poings il n'était pas fort.

-« J'ai vraiment voulu aider ta mère. Narcissa occupait une place dans mon cœur mais tu sais autant que moi que Lucius ne s'est marié avec elle que par intérêt familial. » Rétorqua doucement le médecin. « Alors pour que tout soit clair je te propose des explications avec ton père au manoir ce soir.»

-« Lâchez-moi ! De un, je n'ai que faire de vos affaires de couples, faites ce que vous voulez sans prendre les autres pour des cons. De deux, je vous interdis de me tutoyer, je ne suis pas votre ami et je ne le serais jamais. Si vous devenez le mari de mon père vous ne serez pas mon beau-père, vous ne serez rien. Au même stade que _lui_. » Cracha Draco d'une voix glaciale

Puis sur ces paroles il partit en claquant la porte. Severus décrocha le combiné pour avertir Lucius de ce qui venait de se passer. Quand Draco sortit il vit une foule de photographes autour de lui tels des rapaces, prêts à lui sauter dessus pour obtenir la meilleure photo. Il essaya tant bien que mal de regagner sa voiture en se frayant un passage dans la foule de passants. Il conduisit sans s'arrêter, sans idées particulières en tête.

Au beau milieu de la route il entendit son portable vibrer. Il le prit et décrocha en voyant le nom d'Hermione écrit dessus.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Dray….ça va ? Ou es-tu ? » Demanda la voix inquiète de la jeune fille

-« Je suis à Londres. Je…. J'ai deux trois soucis mais rien d'important. Comment vas-tu ? » Demanda le jeune homme pour changer de discussion

-« Tu me manques. On ne s'est pas vu depuis trop longtemps….. Reviens s'il te plait…. » Implora la jeune fille

Draco brancha son portable en mode hautparleur aux enceintes de la voiture, prit une cigarette et l'alluma.

-« Je sais. Toi aussi tu me manques mais j'ai trop de travail en ce moment. »

De l'autre côté de la ligne Hermione ravala ses larmes. Draco semblait froid et distant depuis un moment sans qu'elle en comprenne la cause.

-« Draco… »

-« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque

-« Rien…. » Soupira la jeune fille

-« Je dois y aller, à plus tard. »

Et il raccrocha sans entendre le « Je t'aime » que prononçât Hermione.

Draco laissa la fumée envahir la voiture. Il n'avait plus d'idées, il ne pensait à rien et n'y arrivait plus de toutes manières. Il était vide. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, il se sentait complètement retourné. Pourtant, on lui avait appris toute sa vie qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir faible ou même qu'il ne devait jamais laisser ses sentiments prendre le dessus. Mais par-dessus tout, l'envie de comprendre le pourquoi du comment à propos de son père et de Severus le hantait. Il décida donc de se rendre au manoir Malfoy le soir même, priant pour que son père ne soit pas en plein ébat sexuel.

* * *

Severus Rogue était en plein conversation avec Lucius dans son bureau. Il semblait le seul outré du fait que Draco les ait surpris au lit et encore plus qu'il soit venu le menacer. Le grand blond semblait totalement décontracté, au sens propre du terme, et regardait le mur en face de lui.

-« Ton fils de presque 18ans nous a surpris au lit et vient me menacer ici, je pense que nous lui devons une explication. Pourquoi et aussi le rôle que j'ai joué auprès de Narcissa. »

-« Draco n'est pas idiot, il comprend les tournants de la vie. » Marmonna Lucius d'un ton trop calme. « Cela dit je suis d'accord pour lui expliquer ton rôle auprès de sa défunte mère. »

-« Tu sais très bien Lucius que Draco vouait un culte sans norme à sa mère et que le simple fait de l'évoquer le blesse terriblement, autant dans son âme que son égo ou sa personne. » Lui rappela le médecin

Lucius se servit un verre de Whisky et le but avec délectation en observant son amant faire les 100 pas dans la pièce.

-« Calmes toi Severus. Ton anxiété n'arrangera rien et encore moins la colère de mon fils. Je croyais que relativiser sans cesse faisait partie de ton travail » Ricana le blond en retroussant le nez

-« Relativiser n'est qu'un phase dans mon travail auprès de mes clients. Mais cela n'a rien à voir, je suis inquiet à propos de ton fils qui malgré ce qu'il laisse paraitre, n'a que 17ans ! C'est encore un gamin qui est devenu fragile et dangereux depuis le décès de TA femme ! » S'exclama Severus en pointant son index sur la poitrine de Lucius

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en même temps. Sans réfléchir, le brun attrapa le blond pour l'embrasser passionnément, ne se souciant de rien….

Les deux hommes étaient enlacés ensemble quand le téléphone de Lucius sonna. Ce fût une sonnerie courte donc il s'agissait d'un message.

-« Laisse…. » Grogna Severus

Il s'exécuta et laissa son portable qui tomba au sol. Le message était de Draco….

_« Je serais là ce soir à 19h pour la mise au point. »_ Avait-il écrit. C'était un message neutre, dépourvu d'affection. Brut.

* * *

**Sauvage. **

**Brut. **

**Nu.**

**Absence.**

**Vide.**

**Passion. **

Ces cinq mots représentaient la vie de Draco. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait tatouer le premier mot sur l'avant-bras droit, un nouveau tatouage qui s'encrait dans sa peau au fil des évènements. Il faisait couler l'encre au gré de ses envies, son corps était le résumé de sa vie, sa toile de peinture, son mur d'inspiration. Le jeune homme était assis dans la douche, pensant à Hermione. Il avait été froid avec elle alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien.

Il lui avait fait livrer un bouquet de roses rouges accompagnées d'un bijou en argent taillé sur commande. Il espérait que sa belle apprécierait ce divin cadeau d'excuse.

L'eau coulait dans la douche tandis que la pièce se remplissait de vapeur. Il n'était pas chez lui. Son vrai foyer demeurerait le Manoir Malfoy, endroit où il avait grandi. Il se trouvait dans un loft façon américaine, avec ses immenses fenêtres, le bar brillant et le design noir glacé/blanc et gris. Nouvel endroit, nouvelle vie. Quand il sortit il ne vit pas sa petite chienne, sa nouvelle amie sauter sur le lit. Un joli petit husky sibérien aux yeux bleu océan. Il l'avait adopté en entamant sa carrière, quand il avait quitté le manoir de son père.

Il était 6h, heure de se préparer pour entamer sa préparation. Il avait rendez-vous dans 1heure avec son père et l'amant de ce dernier. Pas de stress en vue, rien du tout. Il était calme comme l'eau qui ondulait dans son jardin japonais. Il se sécha, mit une chemise blanche qu'il ouvrit sur le devant tout en remontant les manches afin que ses tatouages soient visibles. Un pantalon noir avec des chaussures vernies, un blazer assorti, ses rays-bans et le tour était joué. Un vrai gentleman.

-« Niomi ! » Appela-t-il en attrapant ses clés

Aussitôt la petite chienne arriva et Draco la souleva pour la caler entre son flanc et son bras. Il sortit et quand il ouvrit la porte il fût assailli par les caméras.

-« Poussez-vous. » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton brut pour regagner sa voiture de toute urgence

Et il démarra à toutes vitesses, faisant rugir le moteur de sa voiture. Quand il arriva devant le portail du manoir il donna son numéro aux gardiens et fit un demi-tour dans la cour en se garant devant l'entrée de la demeure. Il sortit Niomi et toqua à la porte qui lui fût ouverte par un des domestiques du château.

-« Monsieur Malfoy, le maitre vous attend dans le salon d'hiver. »

-« Bien Marthe. »

Le jeune homme monta les escaliers et se retrouva devant le fameux salon d'hiver. Il posa Niomi au sol mais la petite chienne resta près de son maitre.

Et il les vit, tous les deux confortablement assis dans un des sofas, un verre de d'alcool fort dans la main. Draco soupira et se dirigea vers son père d'un pas discret.

-« Je ne t'avait encore jamais vu mettre le pied dans ce salon. » Déclara-t-il d'un ton glacial en prenant place en face de Lucius et Severus

Lucius renifla dédaigneusement. Draco émit un léger grincement.

-« Bonsoir Draco. » Le salua Severus de sa voix trainante habituelle

-« Bonsoir…. Judas. » Répondit le jeune homme en regardant l'homme en face de lui.

-« Draco Malfoy ! » Tonna Lucius

-« Saches bien que Severus a beaucoup insister pour que j'assiste à ce face à face. J'étais contre, tout cela fait partie de ma vie privée et même si tu es mon fils je ne te dois rien, entends le et comprends le Draco. » Commença le père

-« J'avais oublié à quel point ta vie privée était compliquée ! » Rétorqua Draco du tac au tac

-« Ne commence pas, cela n'est plus un jeu Draco. Nous sommes adultes, toi aussi alors arrête l'insolence comme au temps où tu faisais régner ta loi au manoir. »

Lucius était d'un calme imperturbable. C'en était presque effrayant. Son regard passa sur les nombreux tatouages marqués dans les bras de son fils. Il remarqua le prénom de sa défunte femme ancré dans sa peau, chose que Draco vit immédiatement.

-« J'imagine que tu fais couler beaucoup d'encre ces derniers temps. Et beaucoup d'argent également. Saches que dépenser ta fortune en futilité n'est pas la meilleure solution. »

-« Je gagne ma vie plus que correctement, donc je n'ai pas à recevoir des conseils de ta part père. Si je veux faire couler l'encre je le ferais, avec ou sans ton accord. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai commencé. » Murmura Draco d'un ton triste

Cela le minait de voir à quel point la relation avec son père avait tournée. Il en souffrait et était sûr que Lucius ressentait la même chose, c'était trop horrible d'avoir ce genre de relation. Il reprit.

-« Donc comme je l'ai dit à ton amant, le fait de t'envoyer en l'air ne me dérange pas. Je m'en fous et franchement tout cela n'a aucuns intérêts à mes yeux. Ce que j'exige de savoir c'est quel rôle vous avez joués quand maman était en vie ? Deux hypocrites ? L'un était absent et engageait le meilleur psy pour la consoler et ensuite se le taper ? » Cracha Draco en regardant les deux hommes en face de lui

-« Nous sommes tombés amoureux. Je n'ai jamais caché mes préférences sexuelles et ton père le savait. » Répondit Severus d'un ton neutre

-« Vous êtes immondes….. » Maugréa Draco qui commençait à avoir la nausée

-« Ta mère le savait aussi. Notre mariage a été arrangé par nos parents. Nous n'avons eu des relations sexuelles que pour te créer Draco, après tout s'est terminé, point final. » Rajouta Lucius

-« Faites votre vie. » Murmura le jeune homme en se levant. « Niomi ! »

Puis il partit…..

* * *

**A suivre.**

**Bon sur ce, je vous laisse les amis ! A la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! **

**Xxxx**

**Mae **


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou ! **

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne : OK ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes, merci de votre soutien et des reviews laissées par Delphine03 et lolau005 ! **

**BISOUS !**

* * *

**C'est la vie**

Dieu nous préserve. C'était néanmoins ce que beaucoup de personnes pensaient, au plus profond de leurs cœurs. Pas d'émotions ni de sentiments. Rien, le néant, un écran blanc vierge.

_Flash-Back _

_Draco avait à peu près 5ans. C'était un gamin, un enfant avec la joie de vivre, qui souriait tout le temps malgré l'absence constante de son père. L'amour maternelle il le connaissait, mais trop vaguement. Non pas que sa propre mère ne l'aimait pas, elle était juste absente, étrange, pas familière du tout aux yeux de son fils. _

_Sa vision de la vie était limitée, tout ce qui n'était pas dans le périmètre du manoir était inconnu pour lui. Mais quand on est petit, le monde est encore un flou pour nous. __**« Dans la vie tu ne dois jamais interpréter un rôle, tu dois l'incarner. » **_

_La sœur de Narcissa était sans aucuns doutes la plus cinglée des tantes que Draco n'ai jamais eu dans sa vie. Une malade mentale et une droguée comme disait Lucius à son égard. Pas très flatteur mais vrai._

_Un jour elle avait gardé Draco, complètement raide. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, elle buvait et consommait beaucoup d'alcool et de médicaments. Bellatrix n'avait jamais vécu sans substances illicites ou étrangères dans le corps. Mais malgré tout ça, elle restait quand même une femme incroyable, dévouée à sa passion, étant prête à vendre son âme au diable pour son travail. Actrice de théâtre. Une activité qu'elle avait dans le sang. Son caractère fort prenait toujours le dessus et c'est ce qui la démarquait des autres acteurs. _

_Beaucoup de ses collaborateurs pouvaient dire à quel point cette femme était un cas étrange. Elle ne lisait jamais son texte à l'avance, prenait du temps avant de dire les répliques et faisait des apartés dans les shows au moment où personne ne s'y attendait. Mais là était le talent de Bellatrix Lestrange. Folle mais brillante. Dévouée et passionnée. _

_Et c'est ce jour-là qu'elle avait dit au petit garçon que « Dans la vie tu ne dois jamais interpréter un rôle, tu dois l'incarner. ». Au début il n'avait pas compris, c'est vrai que pour un gamin tout cela n'avait pas de sens. _

_Maintenant si. _

_Fin du Flash-Back _

* * *

Hermione était devant une table avec ses amis dans un petit bar qu'elle affectionnait énormément. Elle feuilletait un magazine de mode en attendant que les commandes arrivent. Elle sursauta brusquement quand elle vit une photo de son petit ami, un shoot topless. Pour seul description il y avait **« Draco »**. Pas de nom de famille, pas de titre rien, nada.

« Depuis quand ? » Fût sa question muette

Elle tourna la page comme pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien lût mais oui. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que Ron, Harry, Ginny et Luna la regardait depuis un moment.

Ginny claqua des doigts sous le nez d'Hermione.

-« EH ! Miss, tu es toujours avec nous ? »

-« Oui bien sûr…. » Balbutia la jeune fille en reprenant ses esprits

Harry glissa sa main dans celle de Ginny tandis que celle-ci rougissait a vu d'œil.

-« Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer…. » Commença-t-il. Tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres. « Nous avons enfin sauté le pas et nous sortons ensembles, avec Ginny. »

-« SAPERLIPOPETTE ! » Hurla presque Ron en ouvrant des yeux de merlan frit

-« Et vous avez aussi fait l'étape du roulage de langue dans la bouche de l'autre ? » Questionna Luna avec sa voix rêveuse

Ginny se retourna et regarda son amie avec un air outré. Elle lui claqua le journal d'Hermione sur la tête.

-« Retournes dormir Loulou ce sera mieux. »

-« Eh ! Mon magazine ! Tu l'abimes là ! » Protesta la brune en reprenant son bien

-« Ginny abime ton magazine ou elle abime Draco ? » Demanda la voix taquine d'Harry

Les joues d'Hermione devinrent rouges comme des tomates. Elle tenta de dissimuler tout ça sans succès.

-« Félicitations à vous deux. » Déclara-t-elle d'un ton morne

Ginny et Harry la remercièrent d'un signe de tête. Harry avait touché la corde sensible en parlant du beau blond et il se maudissait intérieurement. Décidément, l'amour c'est trop compliqué.

Ils burent leurs cafés et discutèrent pendant un long moment avant de se séparer pour rentrer chez eux. Ron était encore sous le choc du fait que sa jeune sœur sorte avec son meilleur ami et n'aimait pas que l'on parle de Draco. Luna était restée dans les vapes comme à son habitude et avait vaguement parlé de ses compétitions. En effet, la jeune fille excellait en équitation dans la monte en Amazone. Elle n'aimait pas le fait de monter et d'avoir les deux jambes écartées, pour elle le meilleur moyen était l'amazone. Elle était très douée mais trop souvent dans la lune ou perdue dans ses pensées.

Hermione prit le métro pour rentrer chez elle comme à son habitude. Elle était vidée de toute énergie et lasse de l'absence de son petit ami. Elle commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il attendait d'elle et même pourquoi ils étaient ensemble. Elle ne le voyait que très rarement et trop souvent sur du papier glacé. En plus ses parents étaient encore absents et elle n'avait pas franchement envie d'être seule. Seul son chat était une source de réconfort dans ce monde de bruts sans moral.

* * *

Draco était arrivé devant une luxueuse propriété qui n'était pas la sienne. Il pensait. Il avait proposé un diner en tête à Hermione pour le lendemain mais elle n'avait pas encore répondu. Il appuyait nerveusement sur son iPhone quand la grille d'entrée s'ouvrit pour le laisser passer. Il salua rapidement les majordomes et employés avant de se digérer dans le grand salon.

Il vit directement qu'une bouteille de whisky était posée sur la table basse à côté d'un magazine, d'un bloc note, d'un tube de médocs et d'un cendrier plein. L'odeur du tabac s'était répandue dans la pièce, donnant l'impression à Draco d'être entré dans un salon de cow-boys.

Quand un bruit familier de talons se fit entendre le jeune homme tourna la tête en direction des escaliers. Et il la vit descendre, son si fameux déhanché en marche. Les bras courbés, une démarche un peu bancale, un regard faussement endormi et un verre à la main, elle était là. Habillée d'une robe longue noire assortie avec des escarpins Louboutins hors de prix, Bellatrix s'avançait vers son neveu. Le jeune homme ne savait pas si elle était défoncée ou non. Comme la plupart du temps il était assez rare de s'en rendre compte.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle en se laissant tomber comme une diva sur un des sofas

-« Tante Bella…. Je ne peux plus. Je n'y arrive pas. Mon père est un connard, ma mère n'est plus là, je suis seul…. » Marmonna Draco en restant debout devant la fenêtre

-« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda la voix aigüe de sa tante

-« En la perdant, j'ai perdu une grosse partie de moi-même….. » Murmura Draco en fermant les yeux, les mains croisées dans le dos

Le verre s'abattit sur le sol avec force. Tout le contenu se répandit par terre sous les yeux inactifs de la belle comédienne. Sa main ne bougea même pas, elle resta sans réactions.

-« Cissy voulait mourir. Elle me l'avait dit et ce n'était un secret pour personne. L'attente de son ingrat d'époux l'a tuée. Cissy était innocente, belle, talentueuse, passionnée et dévouée. A toi elle l'était. L'amour de sa vie comme elle disait tout le temps. » Marmonna Bellatrix en fermant compulsivement les yeux

Il y eut un grand silence….

-« POURQUOI ?! » Hurla-t-elle en jetant un vase de cristal contre le mur en face d'elle. « POURQUOI ELLE ? Elle n'avait rien demandé à personne, Lucius ne lui donnait pas d'amour, quel enflure ! Et maintenant elle est morte ! »

Bellatrix se tenait les cheveux avec force et n'était plus du tout elle-même, elle était comme possédée. Par la haine et la tristesse. En cette tante Draco trouvait le réconfort dont il avait besoin, celui qu'il n'avait plus.

Tout ce qui se trouvait à la portée de Bella se retrouva explosé en mille morceaux. S'il y avait bien une autre personne à qui Narcissa manquait terriblement c'était bien Bellatrix, l'ainée. Une mère et une sœur était partie dans ce suicide égoïste. Ce geste désespéré.

-« Je peux rester pour la nuit tante Bella ? »

Elle hocha la tête avant d'avaler quelques comprimés suivit d'alcool. Draco allait lui dire de ne pas se resservir mais il n'eut pas à le faire. Un homme habillé d'un costume trois pièces arriva et prit la bouteille de whisky des mains de Bella. Il posa l'alcool dans le buffet et regarda avec effroi et inquiétude tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Rodolphus ? » Demanda la voix chevrotante de Bellatrix

-« Tu es encore saoule Bella ? Ou juste shootée aux médocs ? Arrête de les prendre, ton physique est bien ainsi, tu es actrice de théâtre, tu es habillée tout le temps. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'affliger tout cela, ce n'est pas du porno que tu fais ! » Maugréa l'oncle de Draco en regardant sa femme

-« Laisse….moi…Rodolphus…. » Marmonna la comédienne en fermant les yeux tout en posant sa tête sur l'accoudoir du sofa

-« Draco, j'imagine qu'elle a décidé de refaire la décoration d'intérieur ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant les objets brisés au sol

-« C'est … C'est ma faute. J'ai parlé de maman et tante Bella à plutôt mal réagi. » Expliqua le blond

L'aristocrate ne répondit pas et se contenta d'appeler une employée pour qu'elle nettoie.

Draco partit chercher Niomi dans la voiture et entra dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée à chaque fois qu'il venait à la riche propriété de son oncle et sa tante.

L'heure était à la réflexion.

* * *

**Conversation SMS entre Draco et Hermione.**

H : Dray, il faut qu'on parle.

D : De quoi ?

H : J'en ai marre de t'attendre, je suis seule tout le temps. Pourquoi sommes-nous ensembles ?

…..

D : Saches que ma situation est un peu catastrophique actuellement. J'attends toujours ta réponse pour le diner. Parce que je suis tombé fou amoureux de toi malgré nos différences.

H : Je ne sais pas. Ou es-tu ?

D : Chez ma tante, l'ambiance est devenue horrible au manoir. Mon père doit sans aucuns doutes s'envoyer en l'air avec son nouveau Toyboy….

H : Quoi ? Depuis quand ?

D : Je ne sais pas, ce sont des traitres, des enflures, des moins que rien. Une fois ma mère morte il s'est dépêché d'aller LE rejoindre, ce sale rat vicieux….

H : Tu as déjà parlé avec eux ?

D : A quoi bon ?

H : Pour savoir pourquoi ils ont attendus autant de temps, pour avoir des réponses à toutes les questions que tu te poses.

D : Je ne veux pas savoir point final !

H : Tu devrais, je n'aime pas quand tu es méchant ! Quand tu seras calme reviens me voir, pas avant !

Draco jeta son téléphone à travers la pièce, rageant contre lui-même. Quel idiot il avait été, la seule personne qui le soutenait venait de se faire envoyer sur les roses par lui-même !

Il se jeta sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Il voulait que sa vie recommence à zéro et ne plus jamais faire d'erreurs aussi grosses que celles qu'il avait commises.

* * *

**A suivre…**

**Alors les amis ? Vous avez aimés ? Bon bah pour le prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand je le posterais mais assez vite, du moins je vais essayer. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne rentrée, on se motive et go ! Bisous bisous ! **

**Mae **


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou ! **

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout le retard mais je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de poster… Entre le permis et les cours je ne m'en sors plus T.T, j'espère que vous comprenez :p Merci à Delphine03, lolau005, Adelen et ****Piitchoun**** pour vos commentaires ! **

**Piitchoun****, alors pour les fictions que je cite dans plusieurs textes, il y en a que j'ai retirées volontairement et non par demande par manque d'imagination pour les suites etc…. Si tu veux, tu peux m'envoyer un des titres que tu aurais aimé lire et je peux te l'envoyer par MP ou encore par mail… (Oui je conserve les fics.) **

**Pour ce qui est du langage utilisé dans cette fiction c'est fait exprès. Je voulais faire quelque chose de différent. Je comprends cela dit ton point de vue et le fait que tu préférerais lire quelque chose de plus raffinée, je le prends donc en note pour la prochaine fois ! Bisous **

**A bientôt chers lecteurs/lectrices et merci de votre soutien ! **

**Xoxoxo **

**Mae **

* * *

**Nouvelle réforme**

Même s'il était censé rester chez sa tante pour travailler, Draco était sorti retrouver des amis, histoire de se changer les idées. Il passa donc la soirée en la compagnie de son meilleur ami Blaise et de Pansy Parkinson. Même si elle était agaçante elle restait quand même de bonne compagnie.

Les trois jeunes étaient dans la luxueuse villa des parents de Pansy. S'il y avait bien quelque chose à connaitre à son sujet c'était qu'elle ne faisait absolument rien. Ses parents étant richissimes, Pansy n'avait aucune ambition dans la vie vu qu'elle se faisait entretenir comme une reine. Débauche, fête, champagne, drogue, shopping de luxe et d'autres, Pansy dépensait sans compter et ne se souciait de rien. Dans la chambre, des bouteilles vides et pleines jonchaient sur le sol tandis que la fumée s'évaporait par la fenêtre grande ouverte. Les cendriers étaient remplis à ras bord et tous étaient dans une sorte d'état second.

-« Mon père est gay. » Lâcha brusquement Draco en s'affalant sur la moquette rose Barbie

Pansy recracha le soda qu'elle était en train de boire en manquant de près Blaise qui la regarda d'un air outré.

-« Depuis quand ? Je veux dire, il sort avec un mec là ? » S'écria-t-elle

-« Ouais. Avec le psy de la famille et également son meilleur ami. Bienvenue dans le cercle très bizarre de la famille Malfoy » Répondit le blond en ricanant

-« J'y crois pas. Je croyais qu'avec tous les protocoles infligés par ta famille les rapports homosexuels ou même les relations étaient interdis…. » Marmonna Blaise

-« Laisse tomber. Mon père m'oblige à le respecter mais lui quedal. »

Draco inspira un grand coup, tira sur sa cigarette et souffla toute la fumée par le nez. Il planait et s'en fichait royalement de son père, de Severus et de tous les autres ….. Il se contenta d'observer la pièce dans laquelle il était. De grands lustres en cristal trônaient au plafond, des bougies parfumées à l'odeur écœurante étaient sur la table basse en verre et des fringues trainaient sur le sol. En soi une vraie chambre de fille.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Malfoy, Lucius était en plein travail. Il avait encore rapporté tout un tas de dossiers à traiter et était sûr d'y passer la nuit. Il était encore un peu sous le choc de la discussion plus qu'houleuse avec son fils unique. Qu'allait-il faire si son seul enfant le haïssait plus que tout au monde ? Bien qu'il doive travailler dur ce soir il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Draco, lui avait-il fait du mal en officialisant sa relation avec Severus ? Sans aucuns doutes. Et maintenant, il ne savait même pas ou ce dernier était. Chez lui, dans l'appartement hors de prix qu'il s'était payé ? Chez ses amis étranges et complétements drogués ?

Ce fût le coup de grâce quand le téléphone sonna. De très mauvaise humeur il décrocha et répondit d'un ton sec et brutal.

-« Si ce que vous avez à me dire n'est pas important, vous pouvez déjà raccrocher ! »

-« Monsieur Malfoy, je suis Monsieur Nott, le notaire de la famille. Il se trouve qu'en étudiant le dossier de votre défunte femme j'ai pût constater que tout son argent et certaines informations sont sous comptes verrouillés et seul une personne connait le code. Malheureusement j'ai essayé avec vos mots de passe et il se trouve que je suis dans le brouillard. Avez-vous une idée de la personne détentrice de ce code ? C'est très important. »

Lucius prit un instant avant de répondre. Narcissa avait bloqué les comptes mais pourquoi ? Et qui avait ce fichu accès ? Sa folle de sœur, son fils, sa famille ? Mais pas son mari, pas lui…. Finalement elle avait des secrets qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonnés….

-« Je ne pourrais pas vous aider. Je n'ai aucunes informations. » Répondit fermement le banquier d'un ton brut

-« Bien, merci Monsieur. »

En raccrochant le combiné Lucius eut un doute. Qu'elles étaient donc ces informations que sa défunte femme avait jugées bonnes à mettre sous clé ? Le blond attrapa le combiné pour appeler son fils, certain que c'était le détenteur du fameux code.

« Non » fût l'unique réponse de Draco. Mensonge ou pas ?

-« Penses-tu que ton fils a été sincère ? Si je peux me permettre de donner un avis, ce n'est pas en continuant sur cette voie que votre relation s'améliorera. Draco est un jeune homme perturbé et qui a besoin de soutien moral et physique. Le fait de s'opposer à toi éternellement prouve qu'il cherche la ligne blanche, il te teste. » Siffla la voix froide de Severus derrière Lucius

-« Ne me dis pas quoi faire avec mon fils. Si seulement tout cela datait de quelques mois j'aurais compris. Mais cette situation dure depuis près de 16ans. Draco a cessé de m'obéir et de me respecter vers ses 2ans. La seule personne qui avait de l'autorité sur lui n'est désormais plus là. » Rétorqua Lucius

-« C'est là que tu te trompes. Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il avait laissé échapper un jour en thérapie, il y a encore des personnes sur ce monde pour qui il a encore du respect…. »

-« Je te prie de me dire qui Severus ! »

-« N'ait tu pas au courant que depuis quelques temps ton fils est amoureux ? Qu'il passe tout son temps libre entre ses amis, sa petite-amie et son travail ? » Répondit Severus en ricanant

Lucius resta perplexe.

-« Tout cela pour te dire que je suis certain que la situation redeviendra stable une fois que l'état de démence dans lequel ton fils s'est emprisonné sera passé. »

-« Si seulement tout ce que tu me disais était vrai…. » Soupira l'aristocrate en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil

* * *

Comme l'avait prédit Severus, au cours des deux semaines écoulées la situation était revenue à la norme. Le coup de colère de Draco s'était quelque peu calmé et celui-ci avait accepté de revenir dans son université, de pardonner à son père et d'arrêter sa descente en enfer. Il avait trop abusé pendant cette période de folie. Il avait presque perdu 6mois de sa vie à rien faire. Il avait passé trop de temps à boire, déprimer, fumer et d'autres. Et tout ça, grâce au temps. Maintenant tout était redevenu à peu près normal pour lui. Des cours, une idylle qui avait failli être brisée par sa stupidité et des shootings photos encore plus réussis. La clé était là, il n'aurait pas pût réussir sans aide, il avait trop estimé sa capacité pour ce travail.

Un matin comme les autres, il partit du manoir familial qu'il avait réintégrer avec Niomi pour aller chercher sa belle. Et comme d'habitude, elle l'attendait sagement devant sa maison. Elle monta avec lui dans la voiture et les voilà tous les deux en route pour l'université. En chemin, ils prirent le temps de discuter de choses et d'autres, de ce qui se passait dans leurs foyers respectifs…. Hermione avait trouvé en Draco le parfait confident pour se confier de choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas dire à tout le monde. La maladie de sa mère empirait ce qui l'avait forcée à redoubler d'efforts. Danielle Granger souffrait d'un cancer du sein et malheureusement, personne dans l'entourage d'Hermione ne savait ce que c'était de vivre en permanence avec une personne malade. Draco était très bien placé pour lui donner des conseils, l'aider même si pour cela il devait prendre sur son mal-être et sur le deuil qu'il avait presque enterré.

-« Ma mère enchaine les séances de chimio et se tue au travail. Elle est épuisée et se meurt à petit feux…. » Avait lâché Hermione dans la voiture

Et même si ce phénomène était rare, la jeune fille s'était autorisée quelques larmes. Elles dévalèrent ses joues roses pour finir sur la jolie jupe à carreaux qu'elle portait. Une main vint se poser sur son genou. Elle releva la tête pour voir que son compagnon lui faisait un fin sourire assez discret, difficile à trouver sur son visage de marbre.

-« Je ne sais pas comment ta mère vit cette situation mais saches que si elle est heureuse de faire son travail malgré sa maladie il faut la laisser faire. Elle verra par elle-même que c'est trop dur, trop épuisant mais il ne faut pas lui enlever le plaisir de faire ce qu'elle aime. On ne peut pas prévoir le futur, tout peut arriver….. » Répondit amèrement Draco

-« Je sais bien. Si seulement elle pouvait s'intéresser un peu à moi. Peut-être que le destin a voulu qu'elle soit malade pour qu'elle puisse profiter de moi…. Elle n'a jamais voué un grand intérêt à mes occupations ou même à ma vie intime. Pour la vie intime je lui en suis reconnaissante mais pour le reste je lui en veux. Nos parents sont censés nous aimer et là ils nous envoient dans des écoles huppées presque toute l'année pour être sûr de ne pas nous croiser tous les jours ! »

Draco ne pût qu'acquiescez à la remarque de sa petite amie. Et quand ils arrivèrent à l'université, ils sortirent en se dirigeant vers les salles de cours, main dans la main…

En entrant dans le lieu où se déroulaient les photos, Hermione et Draco purent constater avec effroi que le professeur était accompagné de la terrible Dolorès Ombrage. Outre le fait que cette femme était une calamité, elle semblait vouloir s'imposer sur tous les cours avant de faire enfiler aux élèves les horribles créations roses qu'elle dessinait.

Et pour une fois, au lieu de s'asseoir sur sa chaise et de ne rien dire, Hermione lâcha son petit-ami pour demander directement si tous les projets de l'année se feront avec la douteuse styliste.

-« Pardonnez mon audace Madame mais pourrais-je savoir si toutes les projets se feront en votre collaboration ? »

-« Hum hum….. Bien sûr mon chaton ! Le ministère de l'éducation à décrété qu'il fallait sortir des sentiers battus et m'a désignée à votre classe ainsi qu'à deux autres. Je serais donc là à vos côtés jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! » Minauda-t-elle en faisant à son élève un grand sourire

Hermione se garda bien de dire ce qu'elle pensait et quand elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son titulaire, elle pût constater que celui-ci non plus ne semblait pas vraiment heureux.

-« Bien ! Comme vient de l'expliquer ma nouvelle collaboratrice, nous ferons à partir de maintenant des shootings photos avec les créations qu'elle nous donnera. Cela dit, les thèmes resteront les mêmes. Et aussi, Dolores Ombrage peut vous donnez des cours supplémentaires à ceux que je vous donne déjà, la théorie sera sans doutes plus présente.» Annonça le titulaire à des étudiants horrifiés

« Misère…. » Pensa Draco en ruminant ses idées de meurtres auprès de ce stupide ministre. Et il ne fût pas le seul à avoir des envies de meurtres envers Cornélius Fudge.

-« Hum hum ! Commençons si vous le voulez bien ! Cette séance sera différente des autres puisque nous allons faire de la théorie au lieu de la pratique !

Un concert de soupires se fit entendre. Dolores se racla la gorge une énième fois avant de commencer à écrire sur le tableau blanc, se fichant éperdument de l'état de ses élèves. Et le calvaire des élèves dura environ 4heures sans interruptions. Ombrage se montrait particulièrement froide et exigeante envers eux, ne leurs laissant aucuns répits.

Et malgré la masse assommante de cours, malgré un vieux crapaud aux idées stupides qui servait de prof Draco laissa échapper un vague _« Mon père en entendra parler…. ». _


End file.
